Surreal
by Swtcheeks
Summary: When an accident causes chaos after graduation, everyone is left in suspense. What will happen?
1. the accident

_New story. Let me know what you think! i don't own the Gilmore gi__rls_

_"Breaking news in New Haven, __a massive 10 car pile up on I-95. No victims have been named yet, but witnesses state that this happened within an hour of the commencement of the Yale University graduation. So it is possible that many if those student were involved. More details are to come."_

The boys and I watch the anchor on the television set and we look at each other. That could involve anyone. We all left there two hours ago.

"Don't the graduates have to say behind afterwards mate" Finn says and I look at him getting a bad feeling in my stomach, that Ace could be in that mess.

"That's what we did" Colin replies grabbing his phone call Steph. They all were there today.

"Hey where are you" he questions putting on speaker.

_Taking the back way to the pub, the highway and all streets leaving Yale are a mess" she says._

"I know we just heard" I say.

_Not to bring up anything but have you heard from reporter girl, I tried her cell but it just rings and goes into voicemail" she says._

They look at me. I nod and call her. It does the same thing. She would answer at least for Steph if she didn't want to talk to me. I know that much. Now that feeling is getting worse.

"I just called Steph and it's the same thing" I tell her.

"_Crap I was afraid of that" she says._

"why love" Finn questions

"_We saw her running into the parking lot as soon as they were released. We wanted to talk to her. She looked so broken she just got into her car and took off. I'm not even sure where she was heading. And now she's not answering anyone, I even called Paris and no one can get her. I have a really bad feeling guys" she says and you can hear her voice crack a little._

"Steph just get here soon and we'll keep calling" Colin says and shuts the phone. "What do we do now" he questions.

"I don't know" I say as my phone rings, "Its Ace" I say having a sense of calming that she's calling and flipping it open , "Ace" I say.

"No, I'm sorry I'm not. I just hit send on the last recent call on this phone" a man's voice says.

"Who is this and where is my girlfriend" I yell and stand up walking out of the pub to see Steph and Rose walking up the street. Not giving a crap that she isn't.

"Does your girlfriend drive Toyota Prius" he questions and i feel my heart stop.

"Yes it's silvery blue, you have her phone. Where is she" I state getting angry.

"Sir, please come down, I'm Mark I'm a paramedic on the scene at an accident" he says.

"What happened, is she okay" I questioning turning to the girls "get Lorelei on the phone now" I say and Steph starts dialing.

"She was one of the four cars to get hit by the tractor trailer on I-95, we are airlifting her to Hartford Medical for immediate attention. But I looking for personal information to identify her and I found her phone" he says and I feel my heart stop.

"I'm calling her mother as we speak we'll meet the helicopter there" I tell him.

"Sir, her wallet is here, Lorelei Gilmore Hayden, the license states. Is that correct" he questions. I freeze, Hayden?

"Yes that's it" I says "Not that I need to tell you sir, but since her families are Hartford society that any information must be confidential sir and take that wallet with you" I state in my business voice. Knowing the papers would have a field with this.

Yes sir, we'll see you there" he says and turn and take the phone from Steph.

"Lorelei" I say trying not to break down. Not knowing what happened, but feeling that I need be prepared for the worst.

"Logan have you heard from Rory, she was supposed to here 40 minutes ago and with the accident now I haven't heard from her" she rambles on just like Ace but I hear her being scared.

"You need to get to Hartford Medical, the paramedics found Rory's phone and called me since I was the last recent call" I tell her losing the strength I had.

"She was trying to call you since you left" she says and pause "please meet me there"

"I'll see you there" I say closing my phone and turning back to the group.

The girls bursts into tears and I just stand there. I seen her less than two hours ago and now I may never see her again.

"Hartford Medical" I say and the boys nod and the five of us walk to Finn's Navigator.

Review and let me know


	2. She is

Here's Chapter two enjoy. I don't own Gilmore girls. I believe i for got that last chapter. Please review.

Chapter 2

We get to the hospital and head into ER but get stopped by security. "I'm sorry but unless you have an emergency I can't authorize in" the Nurse says blocking the entrance.

"I was called, my girlfriend was in the accident on 95, she was getting airlifted her" I state trying to get inside.

"I'm sorry but only family is allowed in there sir, but I can tell you that all the airlifted patients are currently in surgery but that's it. You have to wait out here" she state refusing to let me in.

"Do you have any idea who I am" I yell at the woman.

"Unless you're the Pope or the president you're not getting through" she says walking inside and locking the door. I punch the damn door not caring.

"Easy mate" Finn says touching my shoulder and I whip around.

"You want me to calm down, Ace is in there fighting for her life because of me and you want me to calm down Finn" I yell at him and everyone steps back.

"Logan you can't blame yourself" Steph says and I look at her.

"No, then what do you expect me to do" I sneer at her as I see Lorelai and Chris running inside.

"What's going on where's my daughter Lorelai questions.

"They say in surgery but they won't let me in" I say looking at her as Chris bangs on the door.

"Like I told them, no one gets inside this wing unless they are family.

"I'm Christopher Hayden and this is Lorelai Gilmore, our daughter Lorelai Gilmore Hayden was airlift here early" Chris says firmly and the gang looks at me. I know it's because of the reality that Rory is a Hayden.

"Yes of course" she says opening the door for them

"Logan come on" Chris says and I look at him.

"He can't he's not family" the nurse say.

"If you value your job right now, I would let the three of us pass" Chris says coldly and she looks at me and nods. Letting us through.

"They have her in OR 2 down the hall there's a waiting area with the other families as well" she says pointing down the hall. We arrive and I see there's quite a few people there already.

"What did they say earlier" Chris questions as Lorelai paces.

"That she was one of the four car involved and that they found her wallet and cell phone. The EMT just called the last number she called and that was mine" I tell him.

"Why would she call you" Lorelai says finally sitting down.

"I don't know it could have been from this morning when she called" I said. We see a doctor walk out and everyone stands up, but it's not for Ace.

"She was a mess after you left Logan. Refused to talk to anyone. Just went to get the diploma and then stormed out" Chris says.

"I know, trust me I feel horrible that I caused this" I say burying my head in my hands.

"You didn't Logan" Lorelai says and I look at her. "I did. I told her that she was right not marrying you and then she blew up at me. Saying that I was conceded and only thought of myself. And that I was a reason she said no. Then she stormed away" Lorelai say crying.

"Lor" Chris says hugging her.

"No, she was right. I didn't want her to get married. I thought she was too young. I though that you were turn out to be Chris and hurt her over and over again. But I was wrong" Lorelai cries.

"I would never do that Lorelai. I told you that. I love Rory I hate hurting her and I hate disappointing her. I could never do that to her" I tell her.

"I wasn't ready to give her up. I still needed her as my best friend. I wasn't ready to lose her to you. It was too soon" she says looking at me.

"You would have never lost her. You would have always been your best friend. I would have never come between that. I was the one pushing her last year to make up with you because she was so miserable" I tell her and she hugs me.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that" she says. From that point on we are silent. I'm think that Ace has to be fine. That I have to tell her what a idiot I am for saying all or nothing and beg her to take me back. As the doctors come out for the family, we get more worried. There is no news on Ace yet and we have been her for 2 hours already

Finally, I doctor comes out in blue scrubs with blood on them and I know it's Ace's.

"She's stable right now, but the next 24 hours will determine everything" he starts.

"What is wrong with her. Is she awake" Lorelai questions holding mine an Chris's hand like she needs us both there.

"We have done everything that we could do for her and the next few hours we'll know more" he states not answering the question.

"Doctor please, how is my daughter" Chris says.

"She's in a coma" he says and I feel my heart stop.


	3. Can you live with that

Here's a new update. thanx for the review. Keep them coming!!

Chapter 3 Can you live with that?

"Mate how is she" Finn questions as I walk out to the ER waiting room after getting my wrist band that states I'm allowed back to see Ace.

"I need air" is all I say and walk outside.

"Logan" Steph says touching my shoulder.

"Call Honor for me please" I say finally breaking down a little. She nods turning to call her.

"Man talk to us. We all want to know" Colin says sitting next to me as I run my hands threw my hair.

"She's in a coma" I say as my voice breaks and they are shocked.

"OMG" Rose says covering her mouth in shock.

"She has massive trauma to her head and deep gashes on the side of her face. A collapsed lung with liquid in the second. Three broken ribs. Dislocated shoulder that they set but she will need surgery to reconnect the muscle. Broken knee cap and leg, that she will need surgery on and extensive physical therapy to be able to walk again. Internal bleeding in abdominal areas which i don't know what because I walked away, " I say softly and they all are shocked and not sure what to say.

"Honor is on her way" Steph says and I nod.

"What now mate" Finn questions and I look at him.

"You all go home and stay here and pray to god that she wakes up so I can tell her how much of an idiot I am" I say standing up to see Emily, Richard and another woman coming towards us. Confused I just stare.

"That's Francine Hayden" Colin whispers and Richard spots me.

"Logan" he says surprised.

"Richard, Emily" I say.

"Right, I'm sorry Logan this is Rory's other grandmother Francine Hayden, Franny this is Logan Huntzberger" Richard says introducing me.

"I wish I could say it's good to met you son, but not under these circumstances" she says shaking my hand. Surprised, but realizing Ace is quite like her.

"Me too ma'am" I say and she laughs,

"It's either Francine or Franny none of the Ma'am or Mrs. Hayden stuff makes me feel old" she says smiling and I know where Ace gets that million dollar smile from now.

"Okay Francine. Lorelai and Chris are inside. You need to get wrist bands to have access to the recovery waiting room at the desk" I tell them and Richard nods and walks away with Francine. But Emily is looking at me.

"Don't blame yourself Logan. My granddaughter loves you and would want you here" she says rubbing my arm and heading inside.

"Guess 99 is really a Hayden man" Colin says.

"Did you see that Ace has her smile. A smile I might never see again" I say staring in the direction they all went in.

"Logan, Rory is strong. She'll make it through this. You have to believe in her" Juliet says hugging me.

"You guys should head home, no one will be able to see her except family. I'll call you when I know more" I tell them.

"No way mate, we're staying at least until Honor gets here" Finn says and I look at him.

"If not for kitten, then for you" he adds.

"Thanks guys" I say walking back inside.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"They moved here into ICU from recovery" Chris says as I get down the wall to only see him.

"Did you see her" I question.

"No, Lor went down immediately and I just sent the folks down. I wanted to talk to you" he says pointing to a seat. Not sure what he will say I sit down.

"You remind me so much of myself Logan. I think that's part of the reason my daughter fell for you" he starts. "But you love her in ways I wasn't prepared to love Lorelai in. That's what scared her. Rory has always had problems losing people. I hurt that girl more than I should have on countless occasions. That's why Lorelai hated you at first. You were everything she ran from and you reminder her of me. I just want to know what you wanted from Rory when you asked her to marry you." he says and I see the rambling is a Gilmore and a Hayden trait.

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She's my everything. There's not a day that goes by that I don't want to call her mine. I never knew love until Ace. I love her more than humanly possible" I tell him.

"Did you ask her because you were afraid to lose her or because you really wanted her as your wife" he questions. I just look at him.

"Both I guess. I hated leaving her and going to London. I didn't want to leave her again and she that broken look on her face as I left again. I couldn't handle that. I wanted her with me" I tell him.

"She's a Gilmore Logan, you threw her a curve ball she wasn't ready for. When they are hit by one they freeze, they don't listen to themselves or their hearts. It's one extreme or the other. When Lorelai said to Rory that she was right. Rory went defensive. That's the second thing they do. If I didn't see it with my own two eyes, I would think that Rory didn't want to marry you, but that's not the case. She froze. You were asking her to give up everything she knew and leave it all behind, when she didn't ask that from you. She stood by you doing London and I think she thought you would do the same after she graduated" he says and stands up.

"Think about Logan. Think about what you really want, but if Rory wakes up, she may not be the same person she was. Can you live with that" he says walking away.

Review please!! Any comment taken.


	4. Where am I?

Here is the new chapter. enjoy. I don't own the gilmore girls

Chapter 4 Rory POV

"Where am I" I say rubbing my head, feeling a nice size bump forming.

"Hey are you okay, sorry about the football" a tall brunette boy says coming up closer.

"I think so, my head hurts a little" I say.

"Normally when people yell incoming you duck Mare" A blonde says walking over and touching my forehead. He looks oddly familiar.

"Tristan" I say confused.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay babe" he says kissing my head.

"I think I'm hallucinating" I say stepping back.

"Maybe we should bring you down to the health center to get check out" Tristan says worried. "Check you later Bowman" he says taking my hand and walking away.

"What am I going to do with you Mare, first day of freshman orientation and I have you be your knight in shining armoire. I better be getting some reward later for this" he says walking and I stop.

"What the hell are you talking about Dugray" I yell at him.

"Resorting to last names are we, you haven't called me that since junior year Mare" he says smirking at me.

"Junior year…are you talking about Chilton? Where the hell am I" I say staring at him in disbelief.

"Harvard freshman orientation Mare, maybe I should call Lorelai and have her come back. She can't be too far" He says taking out his phone.

"No, that's okay. I just need to lay down for a while" I say taking the phone from him and glancing at the screen saver that is me on his back at the beach.

"When was this taken" I question and he smirks.

"Spring break in March, Maddie took it doing the bonfire" he says encircling my waist with his arms.

"Why" I say looking up at him.

"Maddie always captured us together when we least expect it. You know that. I want to get you checked out first and then we'll go back to your room and lay you down" he says kissing me softly on the lips. For some reason I don't move. It's like he does that all the time. Maybe I did hit my head harder than I think. I think I'm in a parallel universe. Let's think her Rory, what is the last thing you remember, I say to myself as Tristan leads me across campus. Getting in my car after Yale graduation to find Logan, crying in the car and then screaming as the tractor trailer comes flying at me and everything went black.

"Mare you still with me" he says and I break out of my trance to see that we are at the health center.

"We're here already" I say looking in the room.

"Ms. Turnbull, she was hit by a football on the east lawn by the freshman dorms and now she's acting weird. Well weirder than a Hayden that is" he tells her and I laugh. He must know me pretty well to know that. So that should mean that we are dating. But that can't be right. He left junior year during Romeo and Juliet and I haven't seen him since. And I was dating Logan for the last 3 years. And I already graduated Yale, I don't want to do college all over again. Wait he said freshman orientation that would make it….

"What year is it" I question and they look at me.

"2003" Tristan say looking worried.

"Right I knew that" I say and he just nods not really believing me.

"Ms. Hayden please sit down so I can check you over." the nurse says and I look at her. Hayden, why the yell is she call me that.

"It's Gilmore" I say and Tristan laughs.

"Babe you changed it junior year when Lor and Chris got married" he says and I look at him. No, mom and dad eloped in 2006.

"Are you sure" I say.

"I was there Mare, so yeah" he says looking at me funny. The nurse checks my eyes, my reflexes and temperature.

"I can't find anything wrong, try to sleep and see how you feel in the morning" she says excusing us.

"So, your room or mine" Tristan says smirking with dark eyes and I know that look. Logan gets that one when he wants me.

"Why don't we go to mine and then decide" I say not knowing where it was anyways.

"Sounds like a plan" he says kissing me lightly and it feels can of nice.

"You really had no idea where you're going do you" he laughs as we finally arrive at my dorm with is a double.

"Hey I found the coffee cart didn't I" I say laughing and holding up the coffee.

"You can find any coffee cart in a mile radius with that nose" he laughs tapping my nose.

"True" I say opening the door with the key in my pocket. That was weird as well. I have short denim shorts and I blue spaghetti strap shirt on instead of the light purple dress I wore for graduation. "Wow this is nice, are you sure we're freshman" I say looking at the common room with the 52" plasma and surround sound system and massive DVD collection. The couches and table. So different than my Yale dorm. This one yells me.

"Privileges of being a Hayden and Grant" he says pulling me down on the couch on is lap.

"Louise is here, but I thought she was going to Brown" I say confused.

"She was until Daddy Grant threatened to take away the precious cards if she didn't come here" he says pulling my face to him and kissing me harder. "Hey what's wrong" he questions because I didn't kiss him back.

"Louise can walk in any second Tristan" I say trying to stand up. I feel like I'm cheating on Logan.

"Hey that never stopped us before" he says pulling me back down.

"Tris please, my head is killing me I just want to lay down" I say begging him. There's no way I'm making out with him right now.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I missed you. You and the girls had to take the last two week for that vacation, leaving me to fend for myself" he says almost pouting.

"I'm sorry, what do you say let me sleep now and I'll make it up to you" I say running my hand across his chest like I used to with Logan to get my way. I can feel the tight muscles of his chest under my fingers and I have a strong desire to see them and touch them.

"Anyway I want" he questions.

"Anything, I just need to rest" I say yawning.

"Let's get you to bed" he says standing up and lifting me into bridal carry and walking towards what I presume is my room. As soon as my head hit's the pillow I feel myself closing my eyes.

_Hartford Medical Logan POV_

It's been 12 hours and Ace is still in a coma. They state that she has brain activity which is good. I'm looking at her through the glass of ICU to see Lorelai talking to her. Everyone is still in shock. None of us have left the hospital, in fear of her waking up and seeing no one or losing her all together. "I feel so helpless" I say closing my eyes as I stand there.

"We all do son" Richard say handing me a cup of coffee.

"I just don't get it. They say she has brain activity, but she's no waking up" I say and he shrugs.

"Maybe she doesn't want to yet. She's letting herself heal before coming back to us" he says looking inside to see Lorelai crying.

"Emily and I are going to go home, but we'll be back. Keep believing that she'll come back to us" he says tapping my shoulder and walking away.

"Do you want to go and sit with her" Lorelai says finally emerging from the room. She has been in there since thy wheeled her down here.

"Are you sure, I know Chris wants to see her" I say.

"I think she needs to know you're here. Maybe knowing that she'll wake up" Lorelai says still crying and I nod.

I walk in to see my Ace, so pale. Hooked up to machines to help her breathe and monitoring her heart rate and brain activity. I can barely look at her. I know now how she felt those hours in the hospital with me. I never truly appreciated her 24/7 care and waiting for me. I sit down in the chair next to the bed and take her lukewarm hand in mine holding on for dear life. Using the other to push away the hair my her forehand so I can see her eyes. The stitches and bruises covering her forehead and the side of her neck. Her one eye bandaged because of the glass that was removed from it. "Hey beautiful" I say knowing my voice is breaking.

"You need to wake up Ace. I need you to wake up. Everyone wants you to wake up and come back to us, please I know that you're upset at me. But baby please wake up. I love you Ace. I was such a idiot hours ago. All of nothing, what was I thinking. I can't lose you Ace. I wanted you to be with me so bad, that I never thought about what you were going threw. Please wake up so I can tell you that I want to be with you. That whatever you need, I give you. My entire heart is yours forever Ace" I say caressing her hair and crying. When the heart machine goes crazy with beeping and the doctor and two nurses come rushing in the room and pushed me out. It looks like her body is in convulsions.

Review and let me know what you think!


	5. Whatever it takes

here is another update so enjoy. Keep the reviews coming

Chapter 5 Waking up and Medicated

"Mare come on wake up" I hear Tristan say shaking me like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing in my room" I yell at him pulling the comforter over me.

"Easy Mare, we have orientation in like 20 minutes and Louise said you weren't up yet" he says sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're acting weird Rory. Did I do something" he questions and I look at him. Memories of yesterday and the football coming back but nothing else.

"If I told you I can't remember anything past yesterday what would you say" I question him moving closer.

"I would say you ate too many burritos with Lor yesterday" he laughs.

"I just don't feel like myself" I say taking his hand. I need the comforting from him.

"Rory, we talked about this. I know you're miss you Mom and Lane. But we're only 2 hours away, we can go down anytime to see them. But I'm here, Louise and Bowman is here. Plus you'll meet new people" he says wrapping me in his arms and I feel a sense of safety.

"I guess you're right Tris" I say and he smirks.

"What do you say we blow off orientation and I relax you" he leaning over me as I lay back on the bed.

"You do realize who you're taking to right" I giggle at him.

"Yes, the girl who knows the entire orientation schedule by heart. We'll just skip this morning and catch up to them before they hit the newsroom" he says kissing my neck and I close my eyes. His mouth feels just like I thought it would all those years in Chilton.

"Keep doing that and we might miss the entire thing" I say before he pulls my shirt off my head.

"That's the plan Mare" he says capturing my mouth with his and this time I kiss him back like I wanted since Sophomore year.

_Hartford_

"We have stabilized her, but her serotonin levels are off. We have to readjusted her medicines and that should help. The convulsions were a warning of the body's rejection of the medication. She should be okay for now, but I would recommend having surgery now for your shoulder and possibility her leg. The physical therapist has worked with coma patients before and it helps the recovery process afterwards" Dr. McAnders says coming out of Rory's room.

"You want us to okay more operations already" Chris questions.

"It will benefit your daughter in the long run. Her internal bleeding as slowed and she is physically capable of having surgery" he states looking through Rory's chart.

"Are you serious, you want us to okay you to slice my daughter open already she's hasn't even woken up yet but that doesn't matter does it" Lorelai screams at him.

"If Rory wakes up. You want her to have the best recovery possible. Having surgery now, will allow her that opportunity without prolonged hospital stays later." he continues.

"When do you recommend" Chris says and Lorelai and I look at him. Is he crazy.

"In the next few days would be best." McAnders says.

"We'll discuss it" he says and McAnders nods walking away.

"You're not slicing her open Chris." Lorelai says.

"Think about Rory. What would she want Lor" he says looking into Ace's room.

"She would want the surgery as soon as possible" I say knowing Ace.

"Exactly" he says.

"No, I want to see her wake first Chris, I won't let them kill her on the table" she states.

"The knee surgery that they have to do is the same I had Lorelai, it's two hours and she'll get cast" I tell her knowing what she needs.

"Just one for now" Lorelai says finally agreeing with us. Chris nods and heads off to find the doctor.

"We need to do what Ace would want Lorelai not what we want" I say standing next to her.

"I can't lose her Logan. She's my life support. My best friend. How can I go on without her" she questions me.

"I know Lorelai, Ace is the same for me. It almost killed be going to London" I say.

"You really do love her don't you" she says looking at me.

"Enough to switch places with her right now. I would give my life for hers, knowing that she would be happy" I say trying not to cry.

"We have to get her back kid" she says hugging me.

"Whatever it takes" I say hugging her back.


	6. Knee Surgery

Yes for Updates!!

Chapter 6 Knee surgery

**_Harvard_**

It's been three weeks and have learned that Tristan and I started to date when he returned to Chilton for senior year. That military school changed him and that's why I agreed to date him. That also means Jess and I never went out. Louise and I had a movie night and we looked through the photo albums from senior year. Everything was different. I wasn't shy or naïve as I was in Sophomore year. My uniform was shortened and tighter. Tristan and I were never separated, even voted Homecoming King and Queen. Paris and Jamie were still going strong and she was studying at Princeton after not getting in Harvard. That was at least the same, her freak out on CNN. We all went to Cancun for spring break with the school. That we spent most of the time drunk on the beach. Tristan and I gotten closer, at least for me. Having him around all the time. Spending our nights together. It felt right. The more time I'm with Tristan the less I think of Logan. It's odd that I'm four years in the past, but I like it. Tristan also told me about our first time, valentine's day ski trip in Aspen with the class. It was perfect. I could see him doing the whole roses and candlelight. It's exactly like what I would want for my first time instead oof in my childhood bedroom with my married ex-boyfriend.

"AHHH" I scream falling down on my hands and knees in the middle of the news room on a Wednesday. We just got finished with assignment meeting and I had to meet Louise for History. It feels like electric shots are attacking my knee.

"Gilmore you okay" Louise questions kneeing down next to me.

"It…hurt.." I breathe out heavily. Grabbing my left knee and clinching it to my chest.

"What happen did you bang it" she questions.

"Nothing I was walking out and it felt like someone was electrocuting my knee cap" I say before screaming in pain again grabbing my calf muscle.

"Rory can you stand" she says concern but only getting me screaming instead and the entire room is looking.

"Tristan, it me, listen I need you in the newsroom now. Something is wrong with Rory" I hear Louise say on her phone as I'm crying in pain. What the hell is going on.

_**Hartford Medical**_

"Surgery went out well. The muscle tissue is reattached and she has a electric slip brace on that will pulsate the muscle tissue until healed She is back in ICU" McAnders comes out after Ace's knee surgery. We had to wait three weeks before operation because Ace's stitches had to come out first.

"How is she" I question. "Still in the coma, but her conscious levels did increase. I'm hopeful that she will wake up soon" he says. It's the first time in three weeks that they are hopeful.

"That's good right" Lorelai questions.

"Very good. She'll be in the electric cast for three days and the physical therapist can begin working on strengthening the muscles" He tells her.

"When can we see her" Emily questions.

"They are getting her situated so probably in about 20 minutes" he says and we thank him.

"This is what we want Lor, our baby will be coming back to us and she'll be better than ever" Chris says hugging Lorelai but she looks sick. Sure enough she backs up and runs to the bathroom with Emily following her.

"Is she okay" I question.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for a pregnant Gilmore" Richard laughs and I look at him in shocked.

"She's…" I start. "Almost 4months" Chris say smiling.

"And not to sound too personal but it's yours right" I say looking at him.

"Yeah, and we're not getting the divorce either. I just wish Rory was here to celebrate with us" he says looking off.

"She'll be happy man. Rory would want the two of you to be happy, therefore she'll be happy" I tell him shaking his hand.

"Thanks Logan" he says and we all head back down to ICU. _Harvard_

**_Harvard_**

"Mare" Tristan yells flying into the newsroom.

"Tris it hurts, make it stop" I scream holding my leg for dear life.

"Baby let go" he says pulling my grab off my leg and straightening it out and I scream out louder. He is premed, so he calm and collective.

"Tristan please" I beg because the pain is too much to handle.

"Up you go" he says lifting in his arms and carrying me out of the room.

"What did you do" he questions as he walks through the courtyard to the health center.

"Nothing, I was walking out to meet Louise and got what felt like a huge electric shock through my knee cap" and I scream when another one hits. I grab onto his neck and bury my head on his shoulder. We arrive at the center after it shock ended and I tears running down my face and trembling. She ended up calling the physical education department char who is a physical therapist in Boston in to check my knee. He said that I need to get x rays and a muscle scan done to see what caused that pain. He told me not to have too much pressure on it until the scans are taken and I become crutches woman for the next week. Well except when I was with Tristan go demanded to carry me everywhere.

"You're failing apart on me Mare" he says as we get back to the dorms.

"I don't know what is going on with me but I'll figure it out." I say and stop to look at him. Those were the same words Logan used in the hospital after his accident.

"Well I'm staying here to help you. Let Louise bunk with Bowman for the next week" he says helping me out of my jeans.

"Nice, where were you hiding those mare" he smirks at the black lace boy shorts I had on underneath.

"They're new" I say knowing that Louise and I hit up the mall the other day.

"And you weren't going to tell me" he smirks spreading my legs apart and out of his way as he sits on his knees between them.

"Tristan" I say closing my eyes as he rubs my inner thighs.

"The doctor did say to relax mare" he say leaning over to kiss me.

"Then you better make it good" I smirk at him pulling his face back to me and kissing him hard.

Keep the reviews coming!!


	7. The Change in Rory

Chapter 7 already. This is going by quick. Let teh reviews come in i don't own Gilmore girls

Chapter 7 The Change in Rory

_**Hartford**_

"Logan" Lorelai yells as I walk in the ICU unit the middle of July. It's been 8 weeks since Rory slipped into the coma and we are taking 24 shifts at the hospital. I passed on the job in San Francisco because I need to be here. I want to be here when she wakes up.

"What is it Rory, is she awake" I say handing her the def coffee from the tray. "No, but they took the cast off her shoulder and knee this morning. She's looking more like Rory. Even her color is coming back" She's jumping for enjoy.

"Can I see her" I say.

"Yes, yes go" she says pushing me towards Rory's private room. She was moved out of ICU two weeks ago and is in a private room in the Hayden wing of the hospital.

"Hey beautiful" I say walking into her room. Lorelai and I decorated with everything she would want. Audrey Hepburn posters, books, picture of everyone. Flowers, balloons, etc. She does look better. No more cast on her shoulder or leg. Lorelai tied her hair into two of the most adorable braids I ever seen.

"It looks like Lorelai was making you look like you're 5 again Ace, I must say these braid are quite cute" I say placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe when you get out of here, I could get you to wear them with that cute Chilton skirt in the back of your closet for me. What do say" I smirk at her. Lately I keep talking to her like she's right there, even though it's not the same without the witty remarks.

"You do look better Ace, Now if we could get that breathing tube out of your mouth I could finally kiss you again. I missed how your lips feel against mine babe" I say sitting down next to her. You're head is warmer. Your mom is right Ace. You are coming back to us, but taking your sweet time aren't you. Never can take the easy way can you" I say lifting her hand an kissing it and holding it next to my cheek.

_**Harvard**_

"Hey there Tristy" I say flopping on his lap in the library couch.

"Hey ya Mare" he say kissing me solid on my mouth.

"You sure look better than you have in weeks" he says eyeing my outfit. Short black denim mini skirt with black patterned tights and black knee high boots. With a red and black wrap 3/4sleeve crop sweater over a black tank top.

"I feel incredible Tris. Let's get out of here and do something crazy. Let's take a pretty maserati of yours and head to NY for the weekend stay at Plaza and I'll let you have your way with me" I say seductively playing with the buttons of his shirt not realizing Bowman and Kyle Hoffman is sitting across from us.

"I'll take you up on that offer if Dugray doesn't" Bowman says and I giggle.

"No way, my girlfriend, my wild weekend. Let's go Mare" he says standing up and lifting me over his shoulder.

"Bye boys" I wave at the two of them.

We arrive in the center of Boston instead of NY because it was closer. We get a room at the Sheraton Hotel and get dressed for a wild night out. Louise and Kyle came out to met us after classes and we head out to party. Dancing all night in each other's arms. Drinking with Louise and just enjoying life. No worry about who looking at me. No need to be the perfect girlfriend. I feel completely free.

"Having fun Mare" Tristan says coming to the dance floor as the song turns slower.

"I feel completely free and I think I like it" I smile up to him then kissing him hard.

"I love you like this, completely you enjoying life instead of always hitting the books and being Miss focus" he says kissing me.

"Mare, I love you. I don't if I have said it enough recently" he says caressing cheek.

"Why don't we get out of here and you show me exactly how much you love me Mr. Dugray" I say pulling him off the dance floor by his belt buckle.

"Let's go" he says kissing me hard and pulling me out of the club. Tristan and I made love over and over again that night and no one mattered to me than he did that night. Like this was the man I was supposed to be with all along.

Review please!!


	8. Waking Up

thanks to all the review. Keep them coming. I don't own Gilmore girls

Chapter 8 Waking up

**_Harvard_**

"It's pouring Tris" I whine as we drive to Harford for Thanksgiving. It's the first time I'll see mom since I left for school or landed in the middle of Harvard in 2003.

"Thanks Ms obvious" he snaps at me.

"What the hell his your problem" I snap back at him.

"Nothing" he says shutting me out.

"Fine then, be a dick what do I care" I say crossing my arms over my chest and staring out the window.

"That's exactly it" he sneers out driving slightly faster down 95 as we cross into Connecticut.

"Excuse me" I snotty at him.

"My problem, you want to know what my problem is fine! I want to know where the hell my girlfriend has been the past few weeks. What the hell happened to you Rory" I yells sliding across the road.

"I thought you would like the change" I say looking down at my outfit. Brown short skirt with a white cow neck sweater sleeveless top and brown stiletto boots.

"All this, the new clothes, new attitude, partying all night long, skipping classes. Not giving a crap about anything. It's not you. It's not my Mary" he states going faster.

"I don't want to be perfect anymore Tristan. I want to feel the freedom…Damn it Dugray you better slow your ass down now" I scream holding on to the dashboard.

"You want to feel the rush a freedom Gilmore, then hold on. You want to see what I'm running from. You want to feel the freedom, let me show you sweetheart" he says pushing the throttle faster and I scream as he weaves between the cars and trucks on 95.

"Tristan please don't do this. I'll change, but I don't want to die. Baby please I love you slow down" I yell as he skids sideway and spinning around and I scream as everything goes black.

_**Hartford Medical**_

"She's chocking. Get back get everyone out of here now" the doctor yells running in the room as Ace begins to thrusts and choke on the bed.

"What's going on, what wrong with her" Lorelai yells trying to get in the room but Chris and I stop her. She doesn't need to see this. She's almost 7 months pregnant and the stress of this situation is already causing the doctor wanting to but her on bed rest.

"No let me there, that's my baby" She cries as Chris pushes her further always from the room.

"Lor, calm down please, the doctors are in there with Rory, but you need to breathe for me and the baby" he says getting her to calm down and breathe a little.

I begin to pace. I want to be in there with Ace, I want to see her. They pulled the blinds so we can't see in, but more nurses and another doctor comes down and into her room. I wish someone would come out and tell us what the hell is going on. McAnders comes out close to an hour after they threw us out.

"She was choking on her breathing tube which we removed. She's breathing on her own now. She's in and out of consciousness but we are positive that she should be aware of her surrounding soon" he smiles.

"So that means she's awake" I stutter out. Finally after all this time, Ace is waking up. She's finally coming back to us. Close to three months later, but she wouldn't be Rory if she listened to anyone. I just smirk knowing I can finally see those beautiful blue eyes of hers again.

"Logan" Lorelai says shaking me a little.

"Where did you go Huntzberger" she laughs.

"I'm here" I say knowing tears are on the verge of falling.

"Our girl is coming back to us, thank you for being here for her and for me Logan. I was so wrong about you and for that I'm sorry" she says hugging me.

"There's nowhere else I rather be" I tell her.

"Then go inside and see Rory" she says and I look at her and she nods. I look up at the room consisting of Chris, Luke, Richard, Emily and Francine and they all nod. I hug Lorelai one more time and head to see Ace.

I knock on the door, not sure why but I do and she turns her head to me and I smile. There she is bright eye and finally looking at me. "Hey Beautiful" I say walking in probably with the goofiest smile on my face but I don't care.

"Hi" she says as a whisper. Her throat hurts because she keeps rubbing it.

"You have no idea how great feels to see those eyes open again" I say standing next to the bed.

"Thanks" she say softly and points to the cup on the side table. I hand it to her, it's filled of ice water. She takes a few small sips before choking a little.

"Cold" I smirk and she nods.

"There's so much I want to tell you Ace, tell you how much of an idiot I was in May. I was so afraid of losing you, that I jumped the gun with the proposal. You weren't ready. I get that, I should have gave you the time you needed after graduation. You were there for me during London.. I was an ass for not seeing that and when we all almost lost you, I knew that I had to beg you to believe me that I love you and will wait for you." I say taking her hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That was really sweet of you. But who are you" she questions and I just stare at her.

Oh No she doesn't remember him? What will happen?


	9. The Diagnoses

I don't own Gilmore, but you all knew that didn't you :) So enjoy this chapter and leave a review.

Chapter 9 The diagnoses

"It seems that the swelling on the brain has caused amnesia. We told you al this might be a problem but we couldn't evaluate the problem until she was awake. She can under go therapy to get her memories back. The length however could be hours, days, months or years. She could so never regain those memories. " Dr. McAnders says walking out to the waiting room.

"Do we know how much of her memory is left or when the black out starts" I question.

"There's no way to tell until Dr. Monroe does the consult later today, just continue to act like she's normal" he says and leaving.

"So what do we do now wait" I say punching the wall. I'm furious. 3 months of waiting for her to wake up and she doesn't even remember me.

"Logan calm down, she'll remember" Lorelai says.

"What if she doesn't. What if she remembers all of you but not me. She could have erase any memory of me that she could never get back. How can I live with that. How am I supposed to go on knowing I love her and she doesn't feel the same because she can't remember it" I yell not caring anymore.

"Logan, let's get you out of here. I think we all need some air" Chris says coming closer.

"No, I'm out of here. I'll be back. I just need time" I say walking away.

"Hey buddy fancy seeing you here" Colin says walking into the pub an hour later to find me shooting back shots.

"Yeah Mate how is reporter girl" Finn questions as the sit down and I order another drink.

"She's awake" I say downing the shot in front of me.

"Mate that's brilliant. Now you can tell her you love her" Finn says slapping my back.

"No likely Finn" I say downing my scotch.

"Why not Huntz" Colin says.

"She doesn't know who I am. Her memory is completely washed and has no idea that I love her" I say dropping my head to the bar.

"Then remind her. Show her that she loves you" Colin says.

"How can I do that. She already said she doesn't want grand gesture what am I supposed to do guys" I question.

"We'll help you mate, but you need new threads those smell like alcohol. Let's go" Finn says pulling out of the seat and out to the navigator.

"And some coffee" Colin says following us out.

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

Three hours later Finn and Colin is pushing Mark's coffee cart from Yale into the hospital. "Bloody hell, this thing weight a ton. I want a nice big smooch from kitten after this" Finn complains.

"You think you're getting one before Huntz does you're delusional" Colin says I just shake my head.

"Guys this might all be a waste of time. Rory could tell me to go to hell or make her remember what I ass I was back then" I say.

"Who says you're not one now mate" Finn laughs and I throw one of the bags I'm carrying at him. We finally get upstairs and they wheel the cart down the hall to the waiting room.

"Is that the infamous coffee cart" Lorelai laughs as we come into view.

"Mate I didn't know it was infamous" Finn smirks.

"What in the world are you doing with that" Francine questions.

"Well my mate here is going to show reporter girl exactly why she loves him. Grand gestures and all that" Finn says to the group.

"You think that will work" Emily questions me.

"I have no idea but I'm not going to stop until she remembers me" I say confidently. After some coffee and I shower I feel better and determined to show Rory that we belong together.

"Well you sure are original, I'll give you that" Lorelai says eyeing the cart as mark comes up behind us with thermoses filled of coffee.

"Give me give me" she says like a kid.

"Oh I don't think so" Chris says blocking her as we push the cart down to Rory's room.

"Ello love" Finn says walking in the room.

"Who are you and what is that" she questions pointing to the cart.

"Come on Gilmore what does it look like, this damsel in distress charade is getting old" Colin says and she look offended.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to, You have no idea who I am….Is that coffee….give me give me" she yells then changes into that cute voice like Lorelai just had holding her hands out. The shoulder surgery made that possible.

"Not until you tell us what you remember For every right memory you get a cup and a prize" I say holding up the bags in my hands knowing she can't pass up a game let alone presents.

"Presents for me" she says sparkling.

"Not just any presents love, memory charm presents" Finn says sitting on the chair by the window.

"So are you playing or should we just hand these over to your Mom" Colin question trying to push the cart out of the room.

"Hands off the cart stiffer" she demands and he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Stiffer" I question.

"He looks like a stiffer you know stick up his ass stiff" she laughs as does Finn. I just shake my head as I hand her one coffee that she downs.

"Mmm" she moans out and I think that's the first one she had. The boys just look at me when she moans and I smirk.

"Orgasmic there kitten" Finn smirks.

"Considering I'm a Gilmore and we survive on the elixir of the Gods, hell yes" she says knowingly and downs the rest handing me back the cup.

"You're the sweet blonde from the morning" she says looking at me.

"Not sure how sweet Huntz is there Gilmore" Colin laughs.

"Oh he is, he said the most wonderful things to me like how…" she starts before I cover her mouth and whisper "they don't need to know Ace, those were all for you" then kissing her temple. I just couldn't resist.

"Well he was and I don't care what you say" she tells them winking at me.

"So are we playing this game or what, I love presents" she says and I laugh.

"I know you do Ace" I say looking into her eyes.

Okay so she is awake finally! What do you think Leave a review!


	10. let the game begin

This story is going so fast. i wonder what is in store for them. Review and find out!

Chapter 10 Let the games begin.

"Now Gilmore, it's quite simple you tell us what you remember from the last few years and you get to chose one of these wonderfully wrapped presents that will help you remember something else" Colin tells her and she nods.

"Okay like my name or who my parents are" she smirks at him. This is going to be so easy" she says holding her hand out for her coffee I just poured.

"Thanks Blondie" she smiles at me.

"We know all that love well except the relationship between you and the Francine Hayden" Finn says.

"That's easy, my dad is Christopher Hayden. Oldest and only child of Francine and the late Straub Hayden of Hartford. They hated me because I ruined his life and he didn't fulfill the Hayden destiny and go to Princeton and become a Lawyer. But then at 16 when I was a debutante and he presented me they changes and Mom and him got married during my junior year in Chilton and I was the Maid of honor" she says and I look at her. Most of that was true except the last part.

"So present please" she smile.

"No, that wasn't a question it was an example kitten" Finn says.

"Oh no fair you tricked me" she says pouting.

"Ace, you're parents eloped in Paris your senior year at Yale not Chilton" I tell her and she looks at me funny.

"Are you sure I'm the one with amnesia" she laughs.

"He's right kiddo" Chris says coming in with Lorelai.

"The doctor said that she could have been having dreams in the coma that could mix up her memories. That it's rare but could happen" he continues standing by the cart to block Lorelai.

"Are those presents, are any for me. You know I'm the one who birthed her. I should get something for creating that gorgeous girl you all love" Lorelai says grabbing a chocolate chip cookie off the plate on the cart.

"Back off Mommy they are all mine" Rory says and we laugh.

"So wait, if you got married in last year when did that happen" she says pointing to Lorelai's baby belly. "When you see kid when a man and woman loves each other…" Lorelai starts and we all cringe.

"Mom I know that part. I might have been out of it for a while but I do remember that at least" she says smirking.

"I think mission complete mate, she remember sex. Our job is done here" Finn says standing up only to be pushed back down by Colin.

"Question one where did you go to college" Colin says

"Harvard" she says and Lorelai chokes on the cookie a little.

"Bloody hell she's nuts" Finns says and Ace throws her cookie that Lorelai just handed her at him.

"Wrong" Colin says moving the first present back.

"How the hell is that wrong, I was there I got hit by a football on freshman orientation" she says looking at him and I look she's having memory replacement.

"Who hit you with a football and that's not a present question" I say pressing the nurse call button. We have to know what she dreamed about before cracking her memory.

"Bowman did, him and Tristan were playing catch and I seemed to step into the path and got beamed right here" she says touching where the huge bruise was months ago.

"Well it looks like a party in here" Dr. McAnders says. "she suffering from memory replacement, she doesn't remember going to Yale." I tell him.

"Why the hell would I go to Yale with a bunch of stick up society brats that don't think of anybody but themselves" she says and I look at her. I haven't heard her say something like that in three years.

"Then why Harvard when they have rich brats there too" Colin questions.

"Because it was Mom and mine dream since I was 6. And Tristan was going there too so it was a definitely pro. Where is Tristan. Why isn't he here" she questions looking at Lorelai.

"Tristan" she says looking confused.

"Yes, you know 6 ft 2. Blonde hair kind of like his (pointing to me) built like Adonis from military school. Boyfriend since Chilton" she says and I sit down burying my head in my hands. Not only does she not remember me, but she thinks this guy Tristan is her boyfriend. Great this is just super!

"Do you mean Bible boy, Hun that's the only guy I can think of that fits that description" Lorelai says.

"Yeah where is he. OMG did something happen in the accident. Is he okay" she say getting worked up.

"You were the only one in your car Rory," McAnders says.

"No, that's impossible. He was driving and we were fighting because he couldn't stand that I changed and he spun out if control and then I woke up" she says and we are all shocked.

"Rory, you were in a car accident that's right, but you were hit when a tractor trailer slid across the barrier and crash into your car and three others after the Yale Commencement ceremony in May. It's not Sept 8th 2007." McAnders says.

"No, you're wrong it's not it's 2003 and November and where the hell is Tristan" she yells at them.

"You need to relax, kiddo. Where find him" Chris says.

"Why don't we let her rest for a while" the doctor says getting us to leave.

"Wait. You can you stay" Rory says point to me "please" she says. I just nod and let the rest of them leave.

Was does she want him to stay. What is she going to tell him?


	11. Why me and Visitor

here is your update. I hope you all enjoy !

Chapter 11 Why Me and a vistitor

Rory POV

"Can I ask you a question" I say to him.

"Sure" he says coming to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"Why did this happen to me" I say so confused.

"It was an accident Rory, the driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit the barrier and flipped over the barrier taking your car and three others and down with him. We're lucky you're alive, the other two died on impact and the third still is in a coma" he says and I cry.

"Is it really 2007" I say knowing or at least thinking it was 2003.

"Yes, you graduated Yale Cum laude in May. So you have been in the coma close to 4 months" he says taking my hand.

"That's all I remember from Harvard, nothing before the football either" I say looking down at our hands. A sense of familiarity in the warmth of his hand.

"The doctors say that you have memory replacement disorder that whatever you dreamed during the coma is what you believe to be reality and amnesia from before that" he says and I look at him like he's crazy.

"Will I ever get them back, I mean if the ones I think are true are actually false, will I get the right ones back soon" I question more confused then ever.

"We all hope you do Ace. I wish you woke up with them, but now we all have to help you find them now' he says running his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Are you going to help me too" I say hoping he is. I feel so safe with him near.

"If that's what you want" he says looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you, but I feel in my heart that I need you here" I say crying and he stands up to wipe them away.

"Well that is a start and I'll take it" he says smiling at me and caressing my cheek.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Two days later, my memories are still all mixed together. Paris stopped by with a guy named Doyle. That confused me until she filled in gasps for me. That I did go to Yale and we were roommates. That Doyle was our editor at the Yale Daily News. That the three of us had an apartment together. She also left a portfolio of my writing for me to look at.

"Hey what do you have there" Logan says. He told me his name after that day I told him I needed him. No body will tell me about our relationship because he wants me to remember him.

"Paris and Doyle brought it with them. It's articles I wrote for the Yale Daily News. So I guess this is proof that I went there" I tell him as he hands me my coffee and kisses my forehead. Good I want him to kiss me. I want to feel his lips on mine.

"That was nice of them, maybe that will help you" he says sitting down and taking out an album.

"I hope you don't mind but Lorelai gave me this. She said it should help" he says handing it to me.

"I remember this. It has all the memories from Chilton in it" I say smiling opening it up.

"That's what she said" he say leaning over to see the pictures as I told him about the dance and Tristan fighting with Dean. How mom made the dress. How arrogate Tristan was back then calling me Mary and never leaving me alone. Then how he broke into the safe with Duncan and Bowman and got his ass thrown into Military school in North Carolina. Then the student council trip to DC between junior and senior year. But then nothing as I flipped through senior year. Pictures of Paris, Madeline, Louise and I at the paper. Then student council, CNN but nothing with Tristan.

"Why isn't Tristan in any of these" I question.

"Because I wasn't at Chilton senior year Mare" someone says and I look at the door. Sure enough it's Tristan. Dressed casually in a A&F tee with jeans. God he's hot.

"What the hell did you do to your hair" I question him.

"I had a run in with a razor. Why don't you like it" he smirks rubbing the short buzz cut of his.

"No, it looks horrible, please grow it out. Your skull looks all lopsided" I laugh at him.

"Well you cut bangs in yours" he says walking to the bed on the opposite side of Logan.

"Logan this is Tristan Mr. buzz cut. Tris this is Logan." I say introducing them.

"He's the one that called me Mare" Tristan says.

"You did" I question Logan.

"We need you to remember everything and the only way for you to do that is to talk and see Tristan. So I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few hours. Dugray remember what I told you" Logan says standing up kissing my head and pointing at Tristan.

"Duly noted man" he says looking at me.


	12. Talking to Tristan

Updates for teh awesome reviews! keep them coming!!

Chapter 12 Talking to Tristan

"Why weren't you here when I woke up" I say slightly mad at him.

"I didn't know about the accident mare" he says sitting on the side of the bed.

"How is that possible, you were driving" I say looking at him weird.

"Mare, let's back up there first. You wanted to know why I wasn't in this" he says lifting the album off my lap and setting it aside. I simply nod for him to continue.

"After I left you the night of the play I was on a plane to North Carolina. I spent the rest of junior year there and all of senior year. My dad thought since I didn't meet his standards that I had to stay for senior year. But I missed you. I know you hated me but I couldn't help it. I was so drawn to you" he says intertwining our hands. It feel so different than Logan's.

"I never hated you Tristan. If you didn't come back then why do I have all these memories of you there and of us" I say crying a little.

"I'm not sure Mare, maybe your subconscious wanted me there with you. Maybe it was it's way of telling you something" he says wiping tears away.

"Tell me what you remember please" he says and I nod.

I tell him about senior year and how he changed. That I was drawn to him more because of that. That we both changed and were Chilton royalty. That we were inseparable. That he was my first love and lover. That we were always together. Spring break, senior ski trip everything. The way he made my first time the most romantic of my life. How severities we made love it felt like the first time again. But then I started not to remember pieces up to when Bowman wailed me with the football. Then everything with Harvard and partying with Bowman and Louise. Then our fight in the car when he spun out of control and I blacked out.

"I have to tell you that was the best senior year that I never had" he smirks at me.

"Shut up" I say hitting his arm.

"Mare, I wish all that was true. I really do, god would have never given you. Making love to you would have been magical and probably the best night in my life too. I would have been that sweet to you and make you feel like the one that mattered. I also would have been here when you woke up. But they are right Rory. I wasn't there. I'm not sure why you dreamed this, maybe you did want me back then" he smirks.

"I told you I never hated you, you were just an arrogate frat boy who loved himself more than anything and thought all girls should bend down and kiss your feet" I laugh at him.

"That was then, military school did change me. I'm actually working at Dugray enterprises and surprisingly not hating it" he says and I look at him.

"Do I look different" I question him since no one will let me see my reflection.

"Honestly" he says and I nod.

"You have some scaring on the left side of your face down your neck where they told me the glass sliced you. But you can have that fixed to look exactly like my Mary" he says lifting my hand to feel the scars and I'm astonished they feel huge.

"I want to see them" I state. "No" he says firmly.

"Tristan please, I need to see them" I cry at him.

"Okay" he says walking around to the side table and pulling out a mirror.

"Remember that this is just cosmetic Rory, that it doesn't change who you are" he says handing me the mirror and I look into it. Lifting my bangs to see the scars down the side of my face and turning to see the long one on my neck.

"I want to see the doctor, can you get him please" I say not looking at Tristan and studying the mirror. He leaves and walks back in with Dr. Anders.

"Rory, you wanted to see me" he says checking my chart.

"I want these fix immediately. I don't care if I have my memory or not. I want to look like myself." I state handing the mirror back to Tristan.

"You know that if I put you under this soon after coming out of a coma that you could fall back into one." the doctor says.

"I don't care, I want my face back. How is anyone going to love me looking like a monster. I want it fix. I want the best plastic surgeon. And I want it now" I tell him firmly.

"Okay, I will contact Dr. Metcalf to see if he as an opening" McAnders says leaving.

"Mare, are you sure, no one wants to see you in a coma again. I don't know if your mom will be able to handle it again" Tristan says.

"I have to. Would you love me looking like this no, maybe falling back under will help trigger the memories that I'm supposed to have Tris" I say looking at him.

"You just may be right about the memories, but you're still beautiful Mare and I wish I was the man that your heart belonged to " he says hugging me.

"What are you talking about" I questions.

Thanks for reading so let's review!!


	13. having surgery

Ch 13 I'm having Surgery

What are you talking about, as of now you are that man Tristan. You're the one that I love" I say.

"They are false memories Rory. God, I wish they were real and that was true, but it's not" he says running his hands over his buzz cut.

"Then who am I supposed to be in love with then" I question him crossing my arms.

"Mare, think about it. Who hasn't left your side once in the last 4 months. Who is wanting you to remember that you love him" he says and I look at him.

"I don't know" I cry.

"Rory, Logan proposed to you the day before your graduation at Yale. But you turned him down" he says and I'm in shocked.

"Why did I do that for and if I did why is he here. Nothing makes sense" I cry as Tristan hugs me.

"That is something only you can answer. But you can see how much he loves you and wants to be with you Mare. I'm jealous that he gets you" he says rubbing my back.

"No body gets me Tris, I will decide who I want to be with and right now, I don't want you to let go. you're what's familiar to me. I want you to stay" I say grabbing onto his shirt.

"I know you want me Mare, but I'm not liking the whole do me in a hospital bed theme you have going on" he smirks and I push him away.

"You're a jerk. That's not what I meant" I say to him stopping the tears.

"Keep tell yourself that Mare" he says kissing my forehead just like Logan.

"How are we doing in here" Mom says coming in.

"I'm having surgery" I tell her and her face goes shocked.

"What" she yells and Dad and Logan comes running in.

"What happened. What did you do" Logan yells at Tristan.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything except tell me exactly what I wanted to here. That all of you have been lying to me" I yell back at him.

"Ace what are you talking about. None of us have lied to you." he says defending them/. "Withholding the truth then. But it's the same thing. I'm having surgery to fix it and that's final" I state at them all.

"No, you can't you can fall back into a coma kid. I won't allow it" Mom says.

"Good thing I'm awake now and can make my own decisions then. Not to mention I'm almost 23 and don't need my mommy to tell me what to do" I tell her. I don't care if I'm being irrational, I want this.

"Ace, come on. You can wait for the plastic surgery. It's not bad. I can't watch you in a coma again. It broke my heart the first time. I don't know if I can do it again" Logan says coming closer.

"Can I talk to him alone please" I ask the rest of them and they nod and leave.

"Logan, listen to me. I can't look at myself in the mirror without the reminders of this horrible event. I want to look normal again. I want you to look at me and see the person you fell in love with not this hideous creature" I say talking his hand.

"You remembered" he says sitting next to me on the bed and caressing my cheek.

"Tristan said it, but I didn't need to be hold it. I can feel it every time you touch me. Any single touch and I want more. When you kiss my head and I want you to really kiss me. When you hug me I never want you to let go. But I need to do this for me. Maybe going under will help bring back the memories I need to remember" I tell him crying through out the whole thing.

"Do you really believe that. Will you come back to me again right after" he says pulling me into a hug.

"I need to do this Logan, please" I say into his shoulder as he kisses my head.

"Okay, but I will be here as soon as you wake up" he says looking at me.

"Can you just kiss me now" I question him and he smirks. Leaning in and kissing me for the first time in the longest time. I know and feel that this is right. As it begins to get more passionate I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Ace, please" He says breaking the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong" I say.

"No, baby but if I don't stop us now, I won't be able to stop" he says looking at me lovingly.

"Do they give congenial visits in hospitals" I smirk at him and he laughs.

"God I wished they did" he says kissing me again.

"I'm a Hayden maybe they will make an exception" I say pulling him back to me kissing him passionately.

"Ace" he says pulling a away again.

"Fine, fine I'll stop" I say smiling at him.

"Not to interrupt but I spoke to Dr. Metcalf and he will be here tomorrow morning for your preop and then schedule surgery for that afternoon. He has to be in LA the following day" Dr. McAnders says.

"Okay that's great thank you. But I have a question" I say and Logan looks at me. He's probably thinking I'm going to ask about having sex.

"Can I get up and walk around, I'm afraid I'll going to need plastic surgery to remove these bed sores too" I say wiggling around.

"Definitely if you're up to it, let me get Dr. Monroe your therapist and we'll get you up" McAnders says walking out.

"Are you sure you're up to that Ace" Logan questions.

"Yep, the sooner I can move around the sooner I get out of this hell whole. And on with my life" I say.

"Hey kid, what do you say Mommy gets you up and showered" Mom says coming in with a duffle bag.

"You better have shampoo and a razor in that bag Mom" I say and Logan just shakes his head.

"Even a blow dryer" Mom says pulling out the blow dryer.

"Then why the hell am I sitting here for" I laugh.


	14. jelly legs and a Date

Ch 14 Jelly and a date

"Can I tell you how good that water feels" I say as Mom pushing me back out to the room where Dad and Logan are. Mom brought terry cloth shorts and a tank because its hot 

"There sure was a lot of laughing and giggling going on in there kiddo" Dad says. 

"It's been a good 16 years since I had to help her take a shower Chris, I probably should have let Logan help her considering he probably had more practice lately" Mom says and I laugh at the shocked face on dad and Logan smirking. 

"Lor, I don't want to hear that especially about my baby girl" dad says shaking his head 

"What happened to your shirt?" 

"Mom got splashed when I slipped" I tell him. 

"You fell are you okay, did you hurt yourself" Logan says kneeing next to the wheelchair. "I let go of her hand. It was my fault" I tell him. 

"You didn't fall too Lor did you" dad questions. 

"No we're fine" she says rubbing her stomach. 

"What are you having" I say looking at my parents. 

"I didn't want to know" Mom says. 

"Okay Jackson" I say and she looks at me. 

"You remember that" she questions. 

"What that Jackson refused to know what Sookie was having before Davie was born" I say confused. 

"You're starting to remember kid. That was right before you started Yale" she says happily and hugging me. 

"I guess I am" I say looking at her.

"I heard someone wants to walk in here" Dr. Monroe says coming in with a walker. 

"I'm not 90 I'm not using that thing" I state and they laugh. 

"It's only until you can use the cane Ace. I did it too" Logan says. 

"What happened. Are you okay" I say concerned for him. 

"I'm fine now thanks to my private nurse I had" he said winking at me. 

"Me" I question and he nods. 

"Fine, but no pictures mother" I say turning to her. 

"Hush you it's like you're a baby all over again, taking your first steps" she coos. 

"Out" I say smiling. 

"No way kiddo" Dad says as the therapist and Logan helps me out of the chair. 

"Easy, put pressure on your right side first and we'll ease you into the left" the doctor says as I stand up and lean towards him. 

"That's great Ace" Logan say. 

"Great I feel like I'm standing in jelly" I say and he smile. 

"Now lean a little to Logan" Monroe says and I do but too much and end up crashing into him and both of us go down on the floor. 

"Ace I know you love being on top, but this is not the place" he whispers to me smirks and I hit him. 

Monroe lifts me off of him "That happens, but let's try it again." 

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

For the next hour we working on balance and holding onto the walker. I finally was able to take small steps, but they were steps. Then we worked on my shoulder that I found out I dislocated along with leg movements for in bed. "I'm tired" I yawn as I get back in bed. 

"You worked hard today Ace, I'm so proud of you" he says pulling the blanket back over me. 

"Lay with me please" I say grabbing his hand and he nods. 

"Until you fall asleep" he says laying next to me and I place my head on his shoulder. 

"I like this" I say yawning again. 

"Me too Ace me too" he says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. 

"Hey there jelly legs" Logan says coming into my room. 

"Where did you go" I question rubbing my eyes. 

"Well, I went and got you some food. Since you can't eat after midnight because of surgery and a present" he says placing the takeout bag from old Man Shoe and a wrapped little box. 

"I don't have to answer any memory questions to get that because I don't have the energy" I say sitting up. 

"Nope, this is a just because present" he says handing me the box and taking out the food. 

"It smells good" I say pulling the ribbon off the box. 

"Your mom and dad said that we could have dinner and they'll see you in the morning" he says opening the covers and I see two cheeseburgers with onion rings and curly fries. 

"You know that I'm a…" I start looking at the two plates. 

"Gilmore, yes I know Ace. This is only one of many in this bag. There's those mozzarella sticks you love, the extra hot buffalo wings. Cherry cola that Lenny makes for you in the thermos and chocolate cheesecake from Sookie that she sent up" he says and I smile at him. 

"Like a date" I say. 

"Exactly" he says leaning over and kissing me. 

"Logan" I say after opening the box. 

"You like it" he says. 

"Like it Logan. It's beautiful but way too much" I say trying to hand it back to him. 

"When did that ever stop me. I love spoiling you so let me" he says "It's a crystal quartz center that the beliefs are that the person wearing it helps promote good health and spiritual being dating back to the 16th century. The amethyst gemstone surrounding it metaphysical properties include spirituality, dreams, healing, peace, happiness, love and intuition. I figured we could use a little extra help" he says and I stare at him. 

"Thank you I love it" I say lifting it out of the box and handing it to him "Put it on me" I say and he smiles. 

"There perfect" he says kissing me after clasping the chain. 

"Are you always like this" I question eating a fry. They are great. Almost as good at Luke's. 

"Like what" he questions sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the tray. 

"sweet, generous, attentive" I say. 

"I try to be with you, but I thought it was to far and took too long to get there. We may not have had the best relationship in the world Ace, but you're everything to me" he says and I see the honesty in his eyes. 

"No relationship is perfect Logan. But if there's love, it will get you threw the rough time and onto the good times" I say not knowing why. 

"You said that once, I didn't believe it, but I do now" he says holding a mozzarella stick out for me that I take a bite of. 

"I'm scared Logan" I say as he clears off the burgers and fries when we are done. 

"Of what" he questions pulling out the chocolate cheesecake from Sookie. 

"I like this. You and me. I'm scared that I'm not going to remember everything and lose you" I say looking down trying not to cry. 

"That's never going to happen Ace. I know you don't remember, but I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. And if that means starting completely fresh and allowing you to fall in love with me all over again, I will do it. I'll wait forever for you" he says setting the cake down and taking my hands. 

"It's all up to you Ace. If you're willing to try again. To forget about what you think you know and trust us. Trust your heart and what it's saying" he says touching my cheek gently. 

"It's already telling me that I need to be with you and not Tristan. That you're the one causing these butterflies in my stomach" I say looking at him. 

"Now that is exactly what I wanted to hear" he says and then kisses me. Cake forgotten when he moves the table over to lay next to me. He kisses me and I feel chills run down my body. I respond to his kisses just a passionately. 

"Ace" he says pulling away. 

"No, don't stop, please Logan" I beg him. 

"We can't do this" he says sitting up away from me. 

"Why, tell me one reason that we can't do this" I say to him. 

"Because I don't want to make love to you for the first time in months in a hospital Ace" he say getting off the bed. 

"Logan, it doesn't matter where we are, what's so different about here then the news room at least this is hypo allergic and sterile" I say and he turns to look at me. 

"What did you say" he says coming closer and grabbing my hand. 

"About you and me having sex in the news room after hours" I say looking at him confused. 

"When was that Ace" he says. 

"After we stole cocoa puffs from the cafeteria" I say like it's nothing and he smile brightly. 

"You're remembering us Ace" he says crushing my lips with his. 

"I'm taking that kiss as this is a good thing" I smirk at him not really knowing where that memory came from. 

"Good, this is amazing Ace" he says kissing me again. 

"So now can we have sex now" I question and he laughs.

"Not yet" he says kissing me. 


	15. Leaving and still your girl

Keep the reveiws coming!! I don't own gilmore girls

Chapter 15

It's been three weeks since the plastic surgery and I was finally able to get the wrap off. The doctor has been in to change it and check on it but I didn't want anyone to see it. It was too puffy and red. I have seen it when he comes to check it.

"You ready" Dr. Metcalf says as everyone answers him. He unwraps it and I smile.

"Better" I say to them.

"It's perfect kid" Mom says coming up to touch it.

"There's no evidence that there was any scaring at all" Logan says.

"That's why he's the best" I say.

"And look" I say moving the blanket to show them that there's no scar from the knee surgery too.

"Those look good" Logan says kissing me.

"Rory you look wonderful" grandma says hugging me.

"Your grandmother is right Rory you look incredible" grandma says.

"I didn't tell you the best of all this yet" I say and they look at me.

"I'm going home" I say smiling.

"What" they al say.

"Well I can't stay in the hospital forever, and I would like to be home for my birthday if that's okay. McAnders already said I could" I tell them.

"No kid that's perfect" Mom says hugging me.

"I want to get on with my life and that won't happen in here" I say and Logan looks confused.

"Logan, I want you part of that" I say reaching for his hand.

"Ace, I'm going to New York" he says and I look at him.

"What. No you can't leave me" I cry as he comes closer.

"I'm not leaving you Ace. But I have to work. Don't worry about us, we're fine. I will see you every weekend" he says. "get out" I say to him.

"What" he says. "I can't look at you right now" I say looking away form him.

"Ace, please don't do this" he says reaching for my hand.

"Logan go" I say trying not to cry.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Mom and Dad brought me back to Stars Hollow, a week after Logan left and I haven't heard from him. Why couldn't he realize that I needed him here with me. Dad as been taking me to therapy in Hartford every other day. I go for physical therapy for two hours and then one hour with the psychologist. I can finally walk small distances without the cane and it feels great.

"Hey girly looking good" Steph says as I open the door for the slumber party.

It's the beginning of November and I can walk around even run a little. Sure it's childish, but since I can't got out get and rink we opted for a girls night inn. Mom and Dad are staying at the inn for the night and Francine as Gigi. I have regained most of my memory and that has helped the recovery process. Everything from telling off Jess when he showed up at Yale. Stuff that happened with Dean. All the craziness of the LDB and everything with Logan. I haven't told anyone that it's fully back not even Mom. I needed to figure out why I said I couldn't marry him and having the entire relationship get replayed in my mind I know what I want to say to him. Only the girls know that I remembered all of Yale and up to the accident.

"Thanks Steph, where's the rest of the girls" I question knowing Juliet and Rosemary were coming.

"They are on their way. Finn was bothering Rosemary about not being invited." she laughs.

"I know he called like 10 times begging to come" I laugh walking into the living room.

"You're really getting good at that" she comments. "Thanks, another two weeks and I should be about done with therapy and finally be able to wear heels again" I laugh pointing to the flip flops on my feet with the bright pink nail polished toes.

"Oh I like that color, I want that one" she says completely not getting what I said.

"Finn, come on get out" we hear rosemary shouting from the entrance and we walk out there to see Rose and Juliet trying to shut the front door on him.

"Red come on, you know you want me to stay. Kitten" he yells spotting me.

"Rose open the door" I say, she does fats and he fall straight to the floor.

"That was mean kitten" he says standing up.

"Now, Finn I told you already girls only. Next time well have a co-ed party I promise you" I say and glancing back at his navigator to see Logan and Colin standing there.

"Move" I say pushing him out of the way.

"Kitten you can walk" he say shocked.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" I say has I walk out of the house.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger get your ass over her now" I yell across the yard at the two of them. They look shocked as well.

"Hello I'm waiting your not seriously going to make me walk down these steps are you" I state tapping my left foot on purpose and he smirk walking half way.

"Gotta met me half way Ace" he smirks and I do. I run down the steps and fly into his arms.

"You ran" he say twirling me around.

"Yep and walk. Proud of your girl" I question biting my lip.

"My girl" he questions.

"That is if you still want me to be" I say smirking up to him.

"Are you kidding me" he says crushing his lips to mine.

"You mister are in serious need of grueling though. No calls, no emails, nothings and you missed my birthday" I state crossing my arms in front of me.

"Boys I think we have some serious bucking up to do tonight" he says through an arm over my shoulders.

"Does that mean I can stay kitten" Finn begs on his knees as we arrive back to the porch. "If you all follow every rule of girls night sleepover you all can" I state smirking at them. "99 I don't like that look" Colin says shaking his head.

"What look is that sweater vest" I say and the three of them look at me.

"Sweater vest, you haven't called me that since…" he starts when I cut him off.

"Sophomore year after the LDB event when Steph and I decided you needed a massive make over and broke into your dorm and threw them all out in you" I say tapping his cheek and walking into the living room to see the girls holding in their laughter.

"Ace" Logan says walking in to see the entire living room transformed into a sleepover heaven. Bean bag chairs, pull up mattresses. Tons of junk food on every visible surface. Dad's 52" plasma in the wall a tower of blue rays in the table.

"Yes MAC" I say looking at him. He just smirks, walks over to me and pulls me down to my room.

"Say it" he says closing the door and pinning me against it.

"Master and commander" I say and he smashes his lips to mine and I wrap my legs around his waist and he grabs them to balance me.

"I love you Logan" I say looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Ace" he says carrying me to the bed.

"Wait" I yell as he attacks my neck with his lips. "What" he says pulling back up.

"The gang is out side and I want to do this right" I say touching his cheek.

"Fine, but I want to know what you remembered and why nobody called me.

"No ones knows. I wanted to tell you first" I say getting off the bed.

"Tell me what" he says standing up. "That I remember everything Logan and I mean everything. Finally last week in therapy" I say and see his face drop.

"Logan, I know why I was running that day after graduation" I say and he looks at me.

"I don't wait to know" he says kissing me

"All I want is a new beginning Ace, a fresh start with you" he says cupping my cheek.

"Okay" I say walking out of the room.


	16. Slumber Party and Special Delivery

Because the reviews are coming in You guys get more updates!!

CH 16 Slumber party Special delivery

"Okay first men, you need lounge wear not that you all don't look dashing in those jeans but they are completely destroying the integrity of this event so they must come off" Rory says as we approach the living room.

"Okay kitten whatever you want" Finn says beginning to undo his pants.

"Wait do you have boxers on under there Morgan" Colin says grabbing hold of the side of his pants.

"Colin mate I didn't know you swung that way and yes, I'm quite prepared for the slumber party. I have been ready since I awoke to slumber with kitten" Finn say dropping his pants to reveal Aussie hotness boxers. "Wait" he yells spinning around to show us Spank me love on his butt.

"Okay what about you two" Rory says looking at Seth and Colin.

"Fine" Colin says pulling his pants down.

"Cute McCrea" Juliet laughs. They have dollar signs all over them.

"Normal boxers, Jules we need to go shopping and re-up Seth's boxer collection" Rory says and turning to me.

"We're all waiting on you Mr. Huntzberger" Steph says taking Colin's pants.

"Logan" Rory say seductively "Do you need help over here" she says walking back to me. When she reaches me I pull her closer to see why my pants are still on. She giggles when she still can feel how hard I am.

"Come with me" she says pulling me back to the room. "You need to calm down Mac" she says pressing her body to me.

"Unlikely with you doing that Ace" I say grabbing her neck, pulling her to me and kissing her passionately.

"Fine, you get shorts" she says walking over to the dresser and pulling out my old St Marks basketball shorts.

"How do you have these" I question.

"They must have gotten mixed in with my stuff, oops" she say tossing at me.

"Accidentally right Ace"

"Of course" she says winking and waiting at the door.

"What are you doing" I say looking at her biting her lip.

"Waiting for you" she says

"Out" I say pointing to the door.

"What why, gees Logan you act like I never seen you naked…hello don't you remember naked Logan ass screen saver" she giggles and I pull her to me. "And they said I'm the one recovery from amnesia" she laughs.

"It's so great to have you back Ace" I say kissing her as she undoes my pants and drops them to the floor.

"I bought those for you" she says at the Ace of spade boxers.

"Yes you did" I say kissing her . I slip the shorts over them and she pulls me out of the room.

"Feels good to be back, now come on I want to see their face when we decide to paint their toes" she laughs.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Gilmore, were does all the food go" Juliet questions her yet again. We are on our third movie, Princess Bride, and there is slim pickings for food left. This was after the toe painting and body massages the girls got us to do.

"Genetic Jules and monkey sex I told you this already" Rory says from her place on my shoulder and I see Colin and Finn spit there drinks out.

"Kitten did you just say monkey sex" he questions.

"Sure did Finny" she says and I laugh.

"Why the bloody hell are you with Huntz if that's what you like when I'm sitting right her love" he says and I throw popcorn at him.

"I have a thing for blonde I guess" she says winking up at me and I kiss her nose.

"Oh hell" he say pouting.

"Come on Finn, I'll cheer you up" Rosemary says standing in front of him decked out in emerald green boy shorts and cami top.

"Rose are you sure you know what you're doing" Steph questions.

"He's not drunk, it's the only way he can have me" she says as Finn stands.

"Love if I knew that years ago I would have gave up my bloody alcohol for you" he says encircling her waist.

"Finn I need help" Rosemary says walking to the kitchen with him attached to her.

"She's not really going to let Finn, is she" Seth questions from the position on the one air mattress with Jules.

"No, she's getting dessert" Rory says and all three of us look at her.

"More 99 are you trying to kill me" Colin says.

"What is a slumber party without dessert McCrea" Steph says hitting his chest and getting up.

"I'm going to help, come on Colin" she says pulling him up.

"Seth can you come with me, I want you to see that CD that I gave Rory, I think it's what you're looking for" Jules says pulling Seth out of the room too.

"They planned that didn't they" I question her.

"Plan what Logan" she says standing up

"We are going outside bring the blanket" she says walking away.

"Ace it's freezing out there, I don't want you getting sick now" I say following her out with two blankets to cover those hot baby blue cami and boy short set.

"Come sit with me" she says from the porch swing as I walk out with the blankets.

"You know it's freezing out here right" I say bundling the blankets around us.

"I like it" she says snuggling into me. "Logan" she says looking up at me and I look at her.

"Why did you leave me at the hospital" she questions.

"You didn't want me there" I say and she shakes no.

"I was upset that you were leaving me alone when it was supposed to be a happy occasion. I wanted to come home with you next to me not in New York. I thought I was losing you" she says beginning to tear and I kiss her gently.

"It was so hard to leave when you told me too, but I didn't want to upset you. I wasn't leaving you though. I had to tart working again Ace. You now know that I left HG but then you didn't. After giving up the job in San Francisco I had to find employment" I tell her.

"Wait…why did you give up the job" she questions and I look at her does she not remember beginning in the accident.

"Because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be there when you woke up. I wanted to tell you what I idiot I was" I say rubbing her cheek. "Why did you say no" I question her after so many months wanting to know.

"You freaked me out honestly. We always talked at the future and what we wanted but never in the aspects of marriage. I wasn't prepared for you asking. Sure I dreamt about but I never brought it up in fear of me freaking you out" she says sitting up a little.

"But if you dreamt about me with me forever then why the answer" I say still as confused.

"Logan I was 22, I just graduated Yale and had no idea where I was going. I was lost. Every job opportunity I thought I would have I didn't. the internship I was working so damn hard to get for the last 8 years, I lost. Hell, being editor if the Yale Daily News meant nothing. Then you went and proposed and I was in shock. I could have said yes and moved with you to Palo Alto and gave up on everything else that went bad. But that's not the girl you fell in love with . That's not me. I couldn't say yes to forever with you until I was positive I could give you that forever" she says and I look at her.

"And now" I say almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"And now I know, that what I had with you was the beginning of forever. That the only place I feel safe in is your arms. That's where I was going after graduation. Watching you walk away from my spot but the tree, I knew I was wrong. I knew that if I didn't find you as soon as possible and tell you that I was complete moron for tell you I couldn't marry you, that I would lose you for forever and that was definitely not what I wanted" she says touching my cheek.

"Don't you understand, my heart, my soul is forever yours. There will be no other man that I want to spend the rest of my life with beside you. I want the house with the wrap around porch, kids playing in the backyard, the successful jobs, the I love my family more than work moments to happen with you Logan. I want you to be the only man I make love do for the rest of my life, I want to be that big before giving birth and screaming like that…" she says then stopping to see Chris and Lorelai and Lorelai screaming.

"Mom" she says jumping up form the swing with a blanket.

"Kiddo, go grab some clothes and your mom's bag and meet us at the hospital her water broke about ten minutes ago" Chris says throwing keys at us.

"Logan nice to see you again" he says helping Lorelai into the car. Rory just stands there staring as the car backs out and into the road.

"Ace" I say.

"Right clothes" she says walking right past me and I pull her back to me and kissing her.

"I want all that too Rory. Whenever your ready" I say kissing her again.

"Now's good for me" she says smiling.

"Me too" I say pulling a necklace out from under my shirt that I haven't taken off since I put it on the day of the accident.

"Is that" she says pointing to the diamond engagement ring hanging from the chain.

"Your ring…yes. I haven't taken it off since the accident Ace, it's been with us all alone Ace, all you had to do was say you wanted it and it will be yours" I tell her kneeing down in front of her.

"You didn't do that the first time" she says looking at me.

"Was that the problem" I smirk at her.

"No more wanting Logan" she says.

"Then marry me. Let us have the forever we want. I'm not asking you to give anything up. I'm not say we need to get married tomorrow but I want to be able to call you my wife Rory" I say holding her hands.

"Yes" she says smiling and I stand up kissing her hard.

"I love you Ace" I say kissing her again.

"I love you too, now hand it over" she say holding her hand out and I take off the chain and slide the ring into my palm and gently slide it in her finger. Perfect.

"That's where it belongs" I tell her guiding her into the house.

"And this is where I belong" she says snuggling into my side.

"Now go get clothes on, we have a baby to see" I say tapping her butt as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hey mate where did you and kitten disappear to" Finn questions from the couch.

"Outside" I say walking into the kitchen to head after Ace.

"Huntz you lost the ring" Colin says and I realize the chain is back on and outside my shirt.

"No, it's where it belong man" I say smirking and walking into Rory's room. As I close the door I hear him yell What, I simply lock the door.

"What did you do" Rory says moving the armoire door and I look her over. Tights jeans black belt and her lacy black bra.

"Please tell me you have the matching set on" I growl at her walking towards her.

"You'll have to find out later, Dad just called and mom is screaming for me" she says and I hang my head. Leave it to Lorelai to make us wait to celebrate our engagement.

"How long does baby's take" I question pulling up my pants.

"Hours" she says, and walking out of the room fully dresses.

"99 where is it" Colin says backing her against the wall as I exit the room. She wiggles her left hand and he smirk.

"When" he says looking at me as he pulls her into a hug.

"Outside 10 minutes ago" she says before I can say it.

"What she said" I say walking past him to grab her coat and mine.

"Hey mate where you off to" Finn questions.

"Mom's in labor we have to get to hospital, but stay here, we'll come back later" Ace says walking to me. That's twice she got to answer before me.

"Are you sure girly' Steph says coming down from upstairs.

"Positive" Rosy says moving her hair out of the coat to have Steph scream.

"OMG when, how, where the hell was I" she states pulling Rory's hand.

"Outside, 12 minutes ago, upstairs" Ace says and I smirk.

"We'll celebrate later Steph. Lorelai's in labor" I tell her. She nods and we leave.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

At 2:43am November 8th 2007 Ayden Christopher Hayden was born 7lbs 3 oz at 21 inches long. With a head full of brunette hair like is sister 9 hours after Mom arrived at the hospital.

"Can we come in" I question knocking on the door with Logan behind me.

"Hey there kid" Mom says slightly groggy.

"Hey mom" I say hugging her tightly.

"Ease up there Ror, quite sore now" she laughs.

"Sorry" I say.

"Congratulations Lorelai" Logan says kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for being here guys" she says.

"So where is my new baby brother" I say looking around.

"You dad has him down at the nursery getting checked out and what is that" Mom say pointing to my left hand.

"A ring" I say smirking.

"Lorelai Leigh mommy is sore after pushing that watermelon head of your brother's out there's no time for kidding" she says and I look at Logan, he looks a little pale.

"She finally admitted she was wrong and begged me to give it to her" he says and I slap his arm.

"We talked, I cried, you screamed and he kneed and then I say yes" I tell her.

"Okay hug mommy again" she says and I lean over and hug her as the door opens and dad comes in pushing the bassinet with the baby in it.

"Hey guys" he whispers and I stand to look at Ayden.

"He's so small" I say.

"You want to hold him kiddo" Dad questions and I look at him.

"Me and babies don't mix ask Mom" I say.

"She's right, we haven't insured this one yet" Mom jokes.

"You have to learn sometime kid and my the size of that rock, it might be sooner rather than later" Dad winks picking up the baby and laying him in my arms as I stand there.

"Support his head Rory" Mom tells me and I do.

"He's so cute" I say looking down at him not realizing Logan is watching me.

"Logan look, he's so tiny" I say walking to him.

"he is Ace and I bet he'll love his big sister" he says kissing my forehead.

"I want one" I say looking up at him and he smirks.

"No way kid, I want him to be walking and talking before I'm a grandma" Mom says.

"We will Ace" he says.

"You can hold him if you want Logan" Mom says.

"No, I'm more afraid then Rory is" he says and I laugh.

"I think we are safe to say that Ayden will be in school before these two make us grandparents Lor" Dad laughs taking Ayden from me.


	17. Happy UnBirthday

three updates in one day do you love it??

Ch 17 Very Happy Un-birthday

Mom and dad brought Ayden home after three days and the house is getting pretty cramped. Mom converted her sewing room for the nursery and Gigi has my room that has a extra trundle bed in there for now. For the last month it has been nothing but chaos. Thanksgiving flew by and it's two week before Christmas so the house is even more chaotic.

"Mom" I say walking upstairs.

"Hey Hun" she says rocking Ayden.

"I think I'm going to move out" I say and she stops rocking and looks at me.

"Why, I love having you here" she says laying him down.

"Mom it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to get a job and have my own place. I know with the accident that I needed you and Dad but now, I'm better. I want to have my own life" I tell her.

"Come on this conversation is in dire need of coffee" she says linking arms with me and heading down stairs.

For two hours, we talked about everything;. Logan and I finally on the right path and wanting to get married in the spring. I told her that I reapplied for jobs in New York to start after the first of the year. She said her and Dad will do anything to help me with this and support any decision I made. She even helped me pick out an outfit for dinner tonight with Logan. He left work early to come to Stars Hollow. He also said to be prepared for anything. That was code for LDB reunion weekend, but he wanted to have dinner before meeting up with everyone. It's hard to see him lately because of the living situation and I still haven't gotten a new car yet. My insurance check finally arrived from the accident so I was hoping to go this weekend to get something, but then this came up so maybe next week.

"Hey Logan" I hear dad says as I'm finishing adding my earrings and I'll be done. Bag packed and ready to go.

"Wow" he says entering my room.

"You like" I say turning in a slow circle to sow off the black one shoulder tea length dress with silver designs on the hem and over the shoulder with matching silver stilettos. He say semi formal dinner. So my hair is down with light curls at the end but showing off the slight highlights I did last week.

You look amazing Ace" he says coming closer kissing my lips lightly.

"You added highlights" he says looking at the top of my head.

"Trying something different why you don't like them" I questions him walking to my purse making sure I have everything.

"I just never seen you with them before, but they look good" he says "all packed" he says and I nod.

"I had bright red ones while you were in London but you missed those" I laugh.

"Was that when he Finn continuously called me saying I needed to broke up with you because he wanted you" he laughed.

"Yep, it was also when I threw my cell phone at his head and had to get a new one because it broke into a million pieces" I laugh grabbing my wool jacket for the night.

"I have to say, you in those heels are driving me crazy Ace" he says kissing me harder on the porch.

"That's the point my dear fiancé" I smile at him.

Dinner was amazing, at Excalibur's in Soho. Romantic, beautiful setting and the food was delicious. "So do I finally get to see this apartment of yours" I say rubbing his thigh as he drove towards the location of the LDB.

"Ace" he says warning me as my hand glides closer to his member.

"I missed you" I say looking at him.

"I know Ace, trust me" he says lifting my hand to kiss it as we pull into The Plaza.

"Logan, we don't need at the plaza. Your apartment is here" I say confused.

"This is where we are going" he says getting out as the valet opens my door.

"Here, why" I question.

"Questions my dear Ace" he smirks. We walk up stairs after getting our room key and he sweeps me up in his hands and I giggle.

"Logan" I say as he lays me on the bed.

"I missed you too Ace" he says kissing down my neck.

"What time do we have to meet everyone" I say as he inches up my dress.

"We have enough time or we'll be late" he says kissing me passionately.

"I don't want to move" I say laying in his embrace after making love to him.

"Neither do I" he says kissing my head.

"Think they will miss us if we don't show up" I questions drawing circles with my finger on his chest.

"Yes" he says moving.

"No come on let's just stay in bed" I whine as he smirk sand gets up.

"No way Ace" he say walking into the bathroom as the someone knocks on the door.

"Logan" I say refusing to get up.

"That's for you not me, go answer the door" he yells from the bathroom.

"Fine but I'm going in a sheet" I yell back at him and get up wrapping the sheet around me. "Yes" I say opening the door a crack to see Finn standing there with a box.

"Love that is a bloody brilliant sheet, Hey mate does she really need this let her go down in that" Finn says coming in.

"What…Ace tell me you didn't" he says smirking.

"I told you I was going do, how was I supposed to know it was Finn" I say sitting back down on the bed.

"I thought you were kidding and yes she needs the dress" He says grabbing the box from Finn and placing it on the bed next to me.

"You get out" he says to Finn "Ace get dressed" he says kissing my forehead and heading back to the bathroom.

"See you soon Love" Finn says saluting and walking out.

"Logan, I'm not wearing that" I say looking inside the box.

"What's wrong with it" he says coming out in white dress pants and shirt.

"It's looks like a baby doll dress" I say pulling out all the ruffles and blue slip dress to go over top.

" It looks right, Ace just put it on and the shoes" he says walking away "And hurry" he adds. I get all the under layer ruffles on and then the bloomers for underneath. Then added the blue dress over that exposes my shoulders but needs to be laced to tighten the corset. Actually it's quite cute on. Like a naughty Alice in Wonderland thing.

"I love this" I say twirling around in the dress.

"You sure look the part, I'll give Steph that" he say walking out and looking like the white rabbit without the ears.

"It's an Alice in Wonderland theme isn't it" I say smirking at him.

"Damn you're good. I took me seeing Finn's outfit to figure it out.

"Let me guess the Mad Hatter" I laugh and he nods.

"You need shoes" he says spinning me around.

"There wasn't any. This was all that was in the box can you tie me up" I say turning to him to lace up the back corset of the dress to slim down my waist.

"How the hell am I supposed tie this later" he say pulling the ribbon tighter.

"We'll worry about that later, I need shoes" I say grabbing my cell

"Steph I don't have shoes" I say when she answers.

"Didn't you wear those silver stilettos to dinner" she questions and I look around for them.

"Yeah but I can't find them" I say kneeing down to check the under the bed.

"Ace" he laughs finding me on my knees on the floor.

"We'll find them" I say hanging up.

"Steph said to wear the ones I wore for dinner" I say standing up.

"I have no idea where I throw those" he says looking around. Sure enough one is on the couch and the other is next to the refrigerator across the room.

"Next time just leave them on" I say as he hands them to me.

"That's fine by me" he says pulling me to him and crashing his lips to mine.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We arrive downstairs and he pushes the doors to the banquet room open and I stop. It looks exactly like the mad hatter tea party from Alice in Wonderland. I look around and see a huge sign that says 'Very happy un-birthday Gilmore" and I laugh.

"Well you said that I missed your birthday so the girls decided you needed a birthday party fit to a Gilmore" Logan says pulling me closer and kissing me.

"I love this, Thank you" I says hugging him as the girls come up dressed as the Queen of hearts, and flowers. Not sure how the flowers go, but whatever. We spent the night dancing and drinking. I felt great to feel like myself again. The upside down birthday cake was crazy and amazing. Triple chocolate with peanut butter center.

I was slow dancing with Logan or the white rabbit, but I had his ear on over my birthday tiara the girls gave me. When I get grabbed my the waist and pulled away from hi to see Finn.

"Come on, come on don't delay" Finn sings coming up to me and pulling me away to the stage where Colin is sitting dressed as the March Hare. I laugh wondering what these two are up to now, until the music starts and he stands up at the makeshift table.

"Remember we love you okay" he whispers and I nod. (**They are singing this)**

Colin: "A very merry unbirthday to me" he says holding up a tea cup

Finn: "To who"

Colin: To me

Finn: "Oh you!" he says grabbing a cup.

Colin: A very merry unbirthday to you

Finn: who me?

Colin: Yes, you!

Finn: Oh, me!

Colin: Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. A very merry unbirthday to you!

Finn: Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

Colin: Imagine, just one birthday every year

Finn: Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

Colin: Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

Colin and Finn: A very merry unbirthday to you, to you" he says twirling me around as everyone laughs,

Rory: To me" I say playing innocent

Finn: To you!" he says lifting me up and into the chair.

Colin and Finn: A very merry unbirthday they say kneeing in front of me holding a box and a cupcake with a candle.

Rory: "For me" I questions taking the box from Colin.

Colin: For you!

Finn: Now blow the candle out my dear. And make your wish come true" he says winking at me.

Colin and Finn: A merry merry unbirthday to you" they say kissing each side of my cheeks at the same time and I laugh.

"The musical styling of the Mad Hatter and March Hare' Logan says coming up on stage clapping his hands as they bow.

"Happy Verry Merry unbirthday Ace, Now open the box" he says and I look at him. I do as I say and pull out a set of keys with a car alarm pad on it.

"Keys…Is there a small door I must shrink threw to fit or a cookie I must eat to grow" I question him hoping that he didn't do what I think he did.

"No, but those are the keys to your present" he says taking my hand and leading me out of the room and to the front of the hotel. We arrive to the front to see a sparkling new Maserati Gran Turismo in a metallic dark blue sitting there.

"You didn't" I state at him.

"I did" he say smiling.

"No" I say tossing him the keys and walking away.

"Mate if she doesn't want it, can I have it" Finn says as I walk away.

"Ace" Logan yells following me.

"Rory" he says again turning me around.

"The car is beautiful Logan, and thank you but I can't take it" I say looking down.

"Yes you can, I bought it for you and it's yours" he say taking my hands and giving me back the keys.

"Why would you buy me something like that" I question.

"I love you. You deserve the best and you purposing told me no more jewelry" he says smirking.

"That doesn't mean go buy me a car" I say slightly yelling.

"You are going to be my wife, therefore if I want to buy you a car for your birthday I damn well can. Now go start that baby up" he say kissing me.

"It's really mine" I say looking at him.

"All yours" he say and I jump in his hands

"I love you" I say and go back outside and starting the car up and all you hear is the engine roaring.

Love it/ hate it leave a review!!


	18. Moving In

Here's the next chapter Enjoy!

Chapter 18 Moving in

"I'm exhausted" I say flopping on the couch in Logan's apartment. We spent the whole day looking at apartments in the city for me. It's January 5th and I have to start at New York journal on the 15th. I sent a resume there right after thanksgiving and they answered before Christmas so it was great. I get to finally move on with my life. I have Logan and now I'll be living in the city.

"I still don't understand why you need a apartment in the first place Ace" he says walking back with two mugs of coffee.

"I can't commute back and forth in the snow from Stars Hollow to Manhattan everyday Logan" I say taking a drink and setting it down on the table.

"That's not what I meant" he says.

"I need space of my own Logan. I can't live at Mom's. This way I'll be closer to you" I say snuggling into his side.

"Move in here" he says and I look up at him.

"We're getting married soon Ace, and we did it in Yale so why not. That way I can come home to you every night" he says looking down to me.

"I would rather live somewhere that Mitchum doesn't have a spare key to thanks" I say. Logan went back to HG as a writer instead of the next CEO. He still has to attend monthly board meetings because he's the heir. But Mitchum is actually allowing him to work up. True, he already as features, but at least there's minimum travel and he stays in NY.

"Why not stay here now and then we'll move after the wedding" he says and I look at him. That would work.

"Logan" I say as he pulls me to his lap.

"I want you here Rory" he says pulling my face to his in a passionate kiss.

"How much" I question smirking at him as I lift my turtleneck off and revel the lacy red bra underneath.

"Too hot" I say as he attacks my neck with his mouth.

"Please tell me this is a matching set" he says into my chest. We have only been together a few time and the first was horrible. He was afraid of hurting me and I was in so much pain, that it didn't help. It has gotten better but nowhere near how it used to be.

"You'll have to find out for yourself Huntzberger" I laugh and he flips us over on the couch.

An hour later we are curled up under the throw blanket on the couch. Just staying in the moments after making love to each other. That was the best that it has been in months. "So I guess your right, moving in here does have it's benefits" I say drawing circle on his bare chest after about 20 minutes of silence.

"Benefits, really…What kind of benefits are you thinking of Ace" he smirks sitting and kissing my neck.

"Well, you're bathtub is so much better than the ones we have seen, you can cook so I won't starve, you're closets are huge" I start and he looks at me.

"Is that all" he questions smirking.

"No, and I guess we could have sex anytime we want" I giggle at him.

"Now that is a definite benefit I'm willing to explore all night" he says standing up and lifting me into his arms.

"Logan, put me down" I say as he enters the bedroom.

"Okay" he say laying me on the bed and climbing over me. "Round two" I smirk up at him. "What to you think" he says before capturing my lips with his.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"You're living with a boy" Mom says rocking Ayden in the recliner in the den at the apartment. It's Saturday and the boys are unloading the two navigators downstairs with all my stuff in them.

"You're living with two" I counter placing books in the new bookcases Logan had installed.

"You have a point" she says. "Plus it's temporary until we're married and we find a place of our own" I tell her as she places the baby in the portable crib they brought.

"I guess you're right kid" she says walking over to the box of books.

"Ladies are you hungry" Logan questions coming into the den with a ripped shirt.

"What happened to you" I laugh. He looks like he got attacked by a killer squirrel.

"Finn got box cutter happy" he says "Luckily he didn't cut me just the shirt" he laughs.

"I though you were keeping that away from him" I question as the three of us leave the room to let the baby sleep.

"He stole it from Chris's back pocket and ran around the truck" he says and we laugh.

"Go change and I'll see you two out front" Mom says walking to the living room as we head to the bedroom.

"Hi" Logan says backing me into the closed door.

"Hi" I say kissing him hard.

"Love you" he says kissing my neck.

"Logan" I moan out slightly.

"Tell me to stop" he says moving to the other side.

"Stop" I say closing my eyes as he lift me up and I wrap my legs around him.

"That didn't sound convincing Ace" he says crushing his lips to mine.

"Stop now and I'm treat you later" I say pulling his head away from my neck.

"Really" he smirks.

"Definitely" I say as he releases my legs.

"I'm going to enjoy this living situation rommie" he says walking away to grab another shirt.

"It does have some great possibilities doesn't it." I laugh opening the door.

"That is true" he says hugging me from behind as he walk down the hall.

"Yuck they are already all sweet and lovely-dovey" Rosemary says from the kitchen island.

"You love it" I say walking to the coffee pot.

"Gilmore, next time get movers, I'm too old to move you a fourth time" Colin says throwing a arm over my shoulders.

"4" I question.

"Yes 4, once out of the Gilmores, then, out of Paris's crap hole into Logan's. Then out of Logan's back to Paris's" he says.

"Actually this is the forth move, next time will be five McCrea" I laugh as does everyone else.

"So movers next time" he says. 'Sure Colin" I say.

Five hours later we're done and we flop on the bed. "So tired" I whine and Logan laughs.

"Better find some energy there Ace, you made a promise and I demand payment" he says grabbing boxers for the shower.

"Demand Huntzberger" I say turning to my side to see him stripping down.

"Yes, I just moved you ton of books, at least you can do is help distress these muscles" he says. I get up and walk to him.

"You do remember who you're talking to right Logan. Demanding a Gilmore is never a good thing" I say stripping down too and he smirks.

"But you're only going to a Gilmore a little while longer Ace" he says as I walk past him into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

"Really, is that a fact" I question him.

"Well I was hoping it was" he say walking into the bathroom.

"Good thing you're right then" I say stepping into the shower, "You coming in" I question and he jumps in and closes the glass door.


	19. Is that weird

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. But I must say that this is a Fanfiction and if I want Lorelai and Christopher together so be it. She got pregnant before Luke asked for the character letter for April and when she found out she was pregnant, they decided to try to work things out. i guess i forgot to tell you al that and i'm sorry for that.

Ch 19 Is that weird?

It's been a month since I moved in with Logan and it's fantastic. It feels like it did in Yale minus the were are you at night. Or the all with night drinking binges with the boys. The job is amazing. Very upbeat environment. Craziness all day long and I love it. This weekend is what I'm dreading. Wedding planning with grandmas and Shira Huntzberger. Why can't I just plan my wedding without everyone wanting something.

"Ace, come on you have to get up, I have coffee" I hear Logan say shaking me awake.

"No" I say simply and cover my face with the pillow.

"I know you don't want to sit in a room for hours with my mother and your grandmothers, but the sooner we get you to the club, I sooner we can meet the gang at the Pub and get you smashed and forget all about it" he say pulling the covers off me.

"Completely smashed" I question opening one eye to look at him.

"Drunk enough to believe that Finn's reenactments are actually good" he laughs pulling my arms to him to sit me up.

"Why don't you go, you like your mother and I'll meet you later at the pub" I say standing up and grabbing the mug of coffee off the night table. Downing it in one gulp.

"First, she's my mother that doesn't mean I have to like her. Second, my fiancé will be nowhere to be found if I left you with Finn all day. He'll have kidnapped you and brought you to some remote island that I would never find you. Is that what you want Ace" he say as I walk to the bathroom.

"Exotic man with a sexy accent rubbing suntan oils all over my body on a deserted island (pause) Yep that sounds better, I'll call Finn" I say smirking.

"Ace" he says coming closer.

"What you offered" I say.

"Do you really want Finn" he says removing my tank top and gently rubbing my upper body as I moan slightly.

"I don't know, he seems to have bigger hands. I wonder what they could do" I say pretending to ponder the thought and dropping my shorts and walking into the bathroom.

"Rory" he states pulling me back to him and kissing me soundly and passionately.

"Logan" I counter him.

"You're evil you know that" he says kissing my neck .

"And you love me" I say tapping his cheek and walking to turn on the shower.

"I must be insane" I hear him say walking back to the bedroom.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Please come in with me" I beg him as he pulls up to the country club at 11:30am.

"Ace, come on it won't be so bad. You're planning our wedding. The sooner you're done planning the sooner we finally get married" he say lifting my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"I hate you Huntzberger" I state leaning over and kissing him.

"Just think next week is Valentine's Day and we're going away so think about what naughty thing you'll be doing and that should get you through the day" he smirks.

"Making me go in there alone is making me rethink what I have planned for you" I smirk back to him rubbing the front of his pants.

"Tease" he say pulling my face back to him and kissing me hard.

"You love it" I say pulling away.

"that I do Ace" he says as I exit the car.

"Rory, you're here and on time" Emily says surprised as I walk in to see her and Francine organizing tables of displays and books.

"You said 11:30 grandma" I tell her.

"Well you are your mother's daughter" she says as I remove my jacket and lay it across the chair. The lunch room is actually closed because it's February, but when grandma called to get it for the meeting they hired a special staff for the day.

"You look lovely my dear" Francine comments on the black knee length skirt from Michael Kors with high stilettos boots that are Prada and white cow neck sweater also from Michael Kors that I have on.

"Thank you" I say opening a book of wedding dress designs.

"Ladies, I'm sorry I'm late" Shira says walking in with Honor. Thank god, someone I don't mind spending hours with.

"No worries Shira, we were just about to order" Francine says as Honor comes to sit next to me.

"I love you" I whisper to her.

"I couldn't allow you to suffer this alone" she says and we smile.

"Rory you look well" Shira say sitting across from me.

"Thank you Shira, did you happen to hit that traffic on fourth street. Logan had to go around to get here" I say knowing that it was backed up.

"Yes, exactly. Where is my son anyways" she questions.

"He claimed to have things to do with Colin and Finn today and he'll be here later" I tell her.

"Whatever he can do not be here right" she laughs.

"Something like that" I smile. She is actually being civil which is a change. We ordered brunch and dealt with all the small talk at was permitted until grandma started with invitations books.

"They claimed they only need two weeks for the order to be complete if we can have it in on Monday. I believe these would match the theme we discussed ladies the other day" Emily says showing us a nasty looking invitation.

"I think that we should discuss color schemes, wedding party and guest lists before the invitation grandma" I tell her. Being in the DAR, I know what should be done first. Plus I hate those invitations

"I figured you would want blue and these would match perfectly with the summer blossom theme we chose" Emily says.

"I would prefer blue, but we never set it in stone grandma. And what theme, I did not agree to any theme" I state.

"Well then what do you want" Francine says.

"Blue but there's several different shades and I'm not sure which one I want and Logan and I will pick the them thank you" I state refusing to lose control of this wedding.

"That's why we have a dress selection set for next Saturday and the theme could be change if it's appropriate" Shira says.

"That won't work, Logan and I won't be here" I state.

"Nonsense you have 4 months until this wedding and we have every weekend booked from now until then, since you claim you won't quit to plan this wedding. Why you have to work is still beyond me" Shira states.

"Because I want to and I never said I couldn't take a day off. Next weekend is Valentine's Day and we are going away" I yell slightly.

"Lorelai Leigh you will not raise your voice" Emily scolds me.

"I will let you all know that this is my wedding and not yours. I will plan what I want when I want. If I want orange dresses so be it. If I want to jump on a plane next weekend and elope in Vegas with Logan I will. So stop now. We can set days during the week to meet in NY for dresses that fit everyone's schedules, if not I will do it alone. But I will not compromise any time with Logan. We wasted enough time already and we will spend next weekend together and alone." I tell them standing up.

"What Rory is saying is that she wants to be in charge and not you three. So why don't we look threw some options and we can narrow a theme before leaving and invitations will that be okay with everyone" Honor steps in pulling me back down in the chair. We all agree and planning begins.

Around 5pm Honor and I are stretched out in the floor matching up samples of gowns with linens and the elders are discussing the arrangements of centerpieces. Planning was smoother after everyone clamed down. Invitations were picked out that I loved and were a dusty blue and silver liners that will match the Summer Love theme with light colors that will be perfect in the summer heat of June.

"Hey Mom" I hear Logan say walking in.

"Logan, when did you get here" she says.

"Somewhere between the giggling coming from the floor and the lilies over orchid

debate" he smirks walking around to greet Emily and Francine.

"Where's Rory" he questions.

"Down here" I yell and he walks around to see Honor and I covered with fabric samples.

"Hey Ace having fun" he says leaning down to kiss me.

"Oh definitely" I smirk.

"Are you done here, the gang's getting restless" he says helping me off the floor.

"I think so, ladies are we done" I questions the three of them.

"Yes, darling we'll call you Monday after the printers and we'll set the viewing the beginning of next week" Shira says and Logan looks at me.

"Great and go with that one" I say pointing to the raised centerpiece with crystal hanging down from it with white roses.

"You sure, I was leaning towards that one too" Shira says surprised.

"Definitely if they can it in the colors we wants and it matches these linens" I say handing her the dusty blue silk napkins with the silver crystal holder.

"Oh they will if they want the order" she smiles and then hugs me.

"Thank you for making him so happy" she whispers.

"My pleasure" I say grabbing my bag. "coming Logan" I say looking at his shocked face.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Around 9:30 we are already close to being drunk when Logan finally questions the hug. "Why was my mother hugging you" he says and the boys spit their drinks.

"I put all three of them in their place early on because I refused to let them have control of our wedding and told them if they didn't stop we're were eloping to Vegas next weekend" I tell them and the group laughs.

"Damn it Gilmore, I wish I had a camera for the look on their faces" Colin says.

"I think Honor has some" I laugh.

"What did they want" Steph questions.

"Some nasty flower blossom girly thing with had the guys in pink ties" I say and the boys choke on their drinks.

"And now" Logan questions.

"Black tuxedos with vests and no ties" I say and he kisses my temple.

"I love you" he whispers.

"But I do need to know who you're best man will be, and the rest of the guys you want so I know how many bridesmaids I need" I tell him pulling out a white planner form my bag.

"RG what is that" Rosemary questions as they all look at me.

"My personal wedding organizer that I got from Shira. Let me tell you organization she gets" I laughs opening it up.

"Am I that drunk or did you just compliment my mother" he questions

"It's the alcohol babe" I say.

"No kitten you just did do that and now we need shots" Finn states standing up and heading to the bar.

"So what I want everything organized and this will help. I appreciate it. Is that weird" I question.

"Yes" they all say.

"Whatever, so Colin or Finn" I turn to Logan and he looks shocked.

"Now" he questions.

"Yes now" I state. "Colin" he says looking at McCrea.

"Definitely man" he says and they do that weird man hug thing.

"Okay now what do you tell Finn" I question writing down Colin.

"He can do the bachelor party" Colin says and I look between the two.

"Absolutely not" I tell them.

"He's getting a bachelor party Gilmore" Colin says as Finn comes back.

"And I will plan the most thrilling one possible" he says placing the tray of shots in front of us.

"No" I say looking at Logan.

"Ace come on, every guy gets one" Logan says.

"Plus then you can have a kick ass bachelorette party and he can't say anything" Steph adds and I look at her.

"Deal" I say smiling.

"No" Logan says.

"Double standard don't you think Huntzberger, you can have on but I can't." I say.

"Fine, but Steph within reason" he warns her.

"I make no promises" she says and we all laugh.


	20. Kidnapping and acting

AN: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. My disk with all the stories were stolen and I have to reread my own stories to continue. I really hate mean people who steal!! So i hope you enjoy this and gilmore girls!!

Ch 20 Kidnapping the Bachelorette

"Steph come on tell me at least where we are going and why the hell you packing me" I state looking at the crazy blonde zooming around the room.

"Now if I did that you will say no and we'll be late, just get dressed and I'll be done when you come out and hurry, that boy of yours will be home soon" She states pushing me into the bathroom.

"But…But" I start when she slams the door. "What the hell is she up to" I question to no one as I change out of my work clothes and into the jeans and shirt she threw at me earlier. "Okay, dressed and ready for the next instructions Ms. V" I smirk leaning on the door frame. I decided just to play along with whatever game she's playing.

"Get shoes on and grab your purse" she says wheeling my suitcase out of the room.

"Steph are you going to tell me where we're going" I question walking out with my ballet flats on and bag.

"You'll see soon enough" she smirks and I now know this has something to do with the bachelorette party.

"Do I at least to get to say by to Logan" I question as she opens the front door.

"Nope, I left him a note. Come on everyone is waiting" she says pulling the suitcase out and I shut the door.

Logan POV

"Hey Ace" I yell walking into the apartment. I have great news about the work and I want to tell her. That's weird, she's usually home by now I think walking to the bedroom. I'm stunned that it looks like a hurricane hit it or Lorelai or even Steph. Checking the bathroom and the others room, its official Rory isn't here. I grab the phone and call her cell.

_"Hey this is Lorelai Gilmore the gorgeous mother of one Rory Gilmore soon to be Huntzberger. Yes those are good genes. She can't come to the phone and will be out of cell phone range for a few days but leave a message and she'll call you when she can function again, Bye!"_ I just stare at the phone. That's new and completely confusing.

Calling her at work, I get another wacky message from Kelly, her friend from work: "_You have reached the desk of Rory Gilmore; she will not be in for a few days due to intoxication of celebration of her singlehood before she gets shackled to the Blondie bear as per Lorelai, so leave a message."_ Laughing, I head to the kitchen and I find a note that reads in Steph's bubbly writing:

_I have kidnapped your fiancé and will return her in 5 days so deal Huntz. All communications will be shut off and no speaking to each other until I return her. And I make no promise in what condition that's up to her._

"Hey man" Colin states walking in and finding me staring at the note. "Where is the lovely reporter girl" Finn questions.

"I can honestly say I have no clue" I laugh handing Colin the note.

"Damn, I thought you would know I got the same note" he says.

"So I guess the girls are off in some sort of Bachelorette heaven about now, I think it's time to party mates" Finn states throwing an arm around Colin and me.

"I just don't like that I don't know if she's okay" I say and they look at me.

"Mate have we forgotten about one flying leap off a cliff in Costa Rica that scared the crap out of our dear reporter girl" Finn questions and I look at him.

"So this is Steph back pack for something I had no control on, Colin find out where they are. I want to know" I state getting pissed and walking down to the den to get the numbers for the Vanderbilt houses that I have.

"No luck man, Steph is off the map on this one. Either they are not staying at any Vanderbilt houses and not using the plane or they are using someone else's" Colin says four hours later.

"Damn it, when I get a hold of your girlfriend, I'm going to kill…" I start as I get cut off by my cell phone going off. Looking at the caller id I can't tell who it is. "Huntzberger" I say.

"Hey Logie" Ace giggles into the phone and breathe easier.

"Ace" I smirk and the boys look at me.

"Hey Logie guess what" she says giggling and I can hear the girls laughing in the background.

"What Ace" I reply sitting down.

"No silly you have to guess where I am" she says and she wants to play.

"At the airport" I say and she doesn't reply. I turn it to speaker and set it down on the table.

"Damn you are good, well mi already know that because I'm marrying you" she says before bursting into giggles.

"Where are you going Ace" I laugh.

"I don't know, Steph handcuffed me to her and will only let me call you and say that I love you and not to worry" she giggles.

"Are you already drinking Ace" I question knowing her giggles are getting worse.

"Yep, Rosie says that we can't party like you unless I drink like you and I think you're going to need AA soon baby" she says and now I know she's drunk.

"Party like me" I question and I boys look shocked. "Yep around the world or something silly thing like that and I told Stephie that that was in a hot air balloon not a private jet and she said it would have taken too long that way and if we used that then I would miss my own wedding and I know that it's 

normal for the bride to be fashionably late, but she says I would be like months late and I don't want that so the jet it must be" she giggles through the rant.

"Love what are you drinking" Finn questions.

"Finnykins" she yells through the phone

"Hey love" he laughs as does Colin and me.

"Drinking well I'm not quite sure, Honor and Stephie just keeps hanging me glasses after I'm done and this one is an orangly pinky color" she says.

"Mango" someone who sounds like Honor yells.

"Mango my mistake" Rory giggles.

"She's trashed Huntz" Rose yells.

"Thank you for that, really" I state.

"Logie … logie… logie…" Rory sing songs and the boys laugh.

"Yeah Ace" I shake my head at her. It's only when she drunk is that name used.

"I love you" she says sweetly and I know that I want her back here.

"And I…" I stop when we hear a dial tone.

"Damn it" Colin says.

"Try all the airports in NY, they have to be somewhere. Private jet, and call the boys we need reinforcements gentlemen, we are dealing with Steph and she knows all our secrets and how to plan something without evidence" I say going back into the mode to find them.

Rory POV

"Stephie you hung up on Logie" I say whining.

"That's it no more for you until we get there" she says taking the glass from me.

"But he didn't say I love you back" I pout as Mom walks over.

"Coffee… give me" I say grabbing the cup and downing it before standing up and walking out the terminal to the plane.

"So do you think they will find us" Mom questions Steph.

"We have it planned out that they will only be at the last stop before us. All the others we will be a day ahead. Seth has it all arranged" Steph says as we board the plane.

"Good call on using the Seth's plane though" Rose says and I look around.

"You are a tricky lady" I state to Steph and she laughs.

"Over ten years with the stooges teach you something RG" she laughs as we get strapped in.

"First stop Switzerland" she says and we all cheer.

"Switzerland, no it's too cold" I whine.

"Hold up, if Rory doesn't want to go there we don't…where do you want to go" Rose questions.

"Mmm Fiji" I say.

"Okay" Steph says getting up and heading to the pilot.

"That was supposed to be the end spot." Juliet says

"I figured that out about a hour ago when I overheard Seth and Steph on the phone Jules, but I want some sun and this way the boys will have to travel all over we get to relax all week" I wink at her.

"You're not drunk" Honor says shocked.

"Nope, just a damn good actress for Logie" I laugh as Steph comes back.

"You told them you were acting didn't you" she says.

"Yep now, I hope you packed a bathing suit" I laugh moving the seat back to sleep until we land.

So review and let me know what you think! i promise to try to update more now!!


	21. Party and swimming

Up date!! Yay!

Ch 21

"You're telling me that nobody can find them" I state looking around my dining room at Colin, Finn, Robert, Seth and Lenny.

"No, Steph has us this time mate" Finn states.

"Was there anything that Rory said on the phone to give us a hint as to where they went" Robert questions.

"You mean through the entire drunken giggling mate" Finn laughs.

"Whatever, but knowing Gilmore she already gave us what we needed to find them" Robert states.

"Partying like me and around the world, but that doesn't help" I say looking at the map.

"Stories, what has Rory found out about you and partying" Seth says and I look at him.

"Almost everything" I answer.

"Switzerland" I yell standing up.

"Why the hell didn't we think of that sooner" Colin says smacking his head.

"Listen the jet is ready to go so meet at JFK in one hour men and pack for all weather" I state walking into the bedroom.

**Rory POV**

"This is beautiful" I say looking around the beach house that we rented out under Ailerol Eromlig (Lorelai Gilmore).

"You think that man of yours is smart enough to go straight to the end kid" Mom questions me as she throws her suitcase you on the bed.

"Maybe, but Seth will make sure they go everywhere" I state pulling on a sweater and long jeans for the pictures. Steph called and got a photograph to come and talk different pictures from around the world for us in a backdrop to text the boys. It's amazing what money can do. Heading down stairs we see the backdrops already up. After we take the first in Switzerland, we text it to the boys. We finish taking mock pictures and get changed for the beach.

"There, we have 4 hours before we pretend go to Germany, so I say we eat" Paris states.

"Already ahead of you" I say walking out with a tray of sandwiches and Mom has the drinks.

"Wow a Gilmore can cook" Lane laughs.

"Sandwiches are my speciality" I smirk.

"God, I think you do that better than my brother" Honor laughs.

"Maybe" I laugh as we head to the patio for lunch.

Logan POV

"Hey Huntz" Colin says as we are sitting on the plane heading to Switzerland.

"What man" I say irritated at this whole game of Steph's already.

"Steph just texted me something I think you should see" he states handing me his phone. It's a picture of Steph and Rory at in pub in the mountains that we got locked into that one night.

"Damn her" I say shutting the phone. I'm really hating my friendship with one Stephanie.

"Looks like you were right, but if they are there now, where to next? Let's cut them off ahead of schedule and have a bachelor party for you" he says and I look at him.

"Germany, I think" I say trying to remember. What happened after that.

"Amsterdam it is" he states walking to the pilot. If this is what Steph is doing then there is a finishing point for us to catch them but where? Then it dawns on me.

"Wait, I know where they are" I yell walking after Colin.

Rory's POV

"Steph this outfit is crazy" I state looking down at the Ruby red strapless top with sequins and short mini black skirt, my strappy black Manolo sandals.

"You look hot" she states applying more body glitter to me.

"Why did I allow you to dress me again" I question.

"You lost" she says laugh and I think back to the truth questions of who knew the boys better.

"Right, but I still don't believe that Logan lost his virginity in the 6thgrade. I think he fabricated that for the boys" I say knowing that it was with Jessica Langford in Aspen, but not age wise.

"That's what we know so it's the truth when we get home you can ask him" she states standing and looking at me.

"Perfect" she says and I walk to mirror, I have to admit I look good, too sexy for not having Logan here though.

"Come on party animals let's go" Mom yells up the stairs to us and we laugh.

Arriving at the Beach Smash club, we are granted full access to the VIP lounge. We are drinking and having fun, hell even Paris loosened up.

"So, any prospect kid" Mom questions on her 5th margarita.

"I'm almost a married woman, mother" I laugh as Steph pulls me into the middle of the floor and grabbing the microphone and announcing that this is my bachelorette party and that my fiancé is some of 5,000 miles away. The crowd screams as she places a crown on my head and a sash that reads: _A dollar for a nibble_that covered in little hard candy. I know my mother made this. It screams Lorelai Gilmore. After that all the men were trying to buy us drinks and some really hot ones where only allowed to pay for a nibble. Hey, I can be picky if I want. Steph laughed at that. By the time it was 1am we were trashed and there was no acting this time. We even got an impromptu strip tease from some of the guys that I lost all my dollars from my sash in this Greek god like man that was stripping. Girls just want to have fun, right? We were dancing and having an amazing time when Steph decided along with Rose that it was bar dancing time for the three of us and we jumped on the bar and did our impression of coyote ugly as the crowd cheered. We did this at the LDB girls only party a few months prior to Logan's graduation and it was hilarious. The cat call and cheering prompted two more dances until we realized that the guys were all looking up at us.

"Logie" I scream jumping off the bar and into his arms, he caught me in a bridal carry and I giggle.

"What has Steph done to you" he laughs kissing me hard as he lets me down and cups my face to deepen it. That got the crowd cheering again.

"What don't you like it" I smirk turning in a circle. "Hey love, I got 50, have change" Finn laughs waving at me. "No change but go ahead" I state ripping the fifty out of his hand and sticking it in the top of the shirt as Logan watches. Does that mean I get more than one love" he states flirty with me. "One nibble per customer Finny" I giggle. "Damn" he state hugging me and biting a piece of candy off the sash. "Hey I want to Gilmore" Colin yells pushing Finn out of the way. "Mate I wasn't done" he states. "Yes you were" Logan, Colin and I yell at him. Colin hands me a 50 as well and repeats what Finn did. "So what I have to stand her and watch every guy nibble on my finace, Ace" Logan questions pulling Colin off me.

"Yes you do Huntz until all the candy is gone, then you can take her back and do what you do best" Steph laughs wrapping her arms around me and nibbling on the sash and kissing my cheek.

"Stephie gets free nibbles" I yell back as she pulls me back to the dance floor.

Logan POV

"Stephie gets free nibbles" Ace yells as she gets pulled away.

"Mate, you are one lucky bastard you know, every guy in this place wants her and damn doesn't she look bloody incredible" Finn laughs handing me a drink.

"So much for a bachelor party" Colin says.

"Men, look around, Ace is the object every man wants, who needs strippers when I can just show her off and make them wish they were me" I state downing the drink and handing it back to Finn. "Excuse me men, but I have to see a woman about some candy" I smirk walking to Ace.

"You look incredible" I whisper kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Only Stephie gets free nibbles Huntzberger, you need to pay for them" she smirks turning so we were facing one another.

"Okay" I state pulling a 100 out and shoving it down her shirt.

"You're dirty and I like it" she seductively leaning up and kissing me hard. It's like everything else goes away when I'm with her.

"God, you're making this hard to not throw you down right here" I state hoarsely kissing down her neck as she moans out.

"Steph says no leaving until all my dots are gone" she almost whimpers.

"Come on" I say pulling her off the floor and upstairs to the VIP Lounge that I saw Finn and Colin clear out a few minutes earlier. I can't wait hours until I can have her

"She never said anything about staying here did she" I say pinning her against the closed door and lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist.

"Logan, this is bad" she giggles as I nibble off all the dots across her chest as I'm holding her.

"You're dressed like that and you're calling me bad, Ace" I state walking us backwards and placing her down on the couch in there. Little did Ace know, Steph had this place redone for tonight and all this furniture is new, I broke Seth on the plane and he told us the plans they made.

"Blame Steph" she says pulling my shirt off me and I know she wants me just as bad.

"Blame her, hell no, I'm buying her all the shoes she wants" I state lifting her skirt a little.

"I want you" she states pulling me down to her and kissing me hard. That's all I needed. We were bad and I don't even care.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

2 hours later, we are walking down to see the club emptied out and only our gang left. "About damn time" Colin states and Rory giggles.

"Where did Mom go" Rory questions looking around and I completely forgot it was more than just us. Great now I have to explain to Lorelai how I took Ace and ravished her upstairs. That's a real conversation I want to have.

"Your dad and Josh took most back to the house and we got exiled to the boys' for the night. Lorelai stated she didn't want to be in ear range of the two of you" Rose says lounging on Finn.

"Come on girlie, I want more candy" Steph says pulling Rory to her and looking at the sash shocked that it's all gone and all I do is smirk.

"Do I want to know" she laughs and Rory looks at me before smirking.

"He was hungry and refused to share with anyone" Ace laughs and Steph looks at her.

"Not even with me Huntz" Steph questions walking to me with Ace who has this I want you look in her eye.

"Whoa what are we talking about here" Colin questions coming up to us as the girls backed me into the bar.

"Come on Logie, don't you want to share just this once" Ace says seductively running her fingers along my chest and she knows how that turns me on. I look at her shocked.

"Come on Huntz, what would be better than that, even Colin can watch" Steph adds kissing Rory's cheek and lingering there. I'm already turned on just thinking about it.

"I'm game if you are" Colin states to me watching them.

"Ace, are you sure" I question this is so unlike her.

"What do you think" she says and stuns us all in kissing Steph, almost like they have done this before. I look at Colin and he is just as shocked as I am. That sealed it, I want her again.

"Oh no fair" Rose yells from the other side of the room.

"Rosie, come on we'll meet the boys at the house" Steph says.

"Be ready for the time of your life Logie" Ace says kissing my cheek and skipping off with the girls.

"That was the bloody hottest thing I've seen" Finn says as we walk to the exit after settling the bill.

"But how did we get to pay tonight" Colin questions looking at the 1200 bill we just paid.

"Simple, its Steph" I say as we walk the girls jump off the boardwalk and into the sand and all you hear is giggling.

"Bloody hell they lost their minds" Finn states as we see the girls heading to the water. We take off to them knowing that they are all three drunk and not capable of swimming right now.

"Ace" I yell as she and Steph gets their shoes off and heading into the water. She turns to look at me.

"What, you want to join us" she questions walking back to me.

"No, swimming is not a good idea" I say trying to pull her back.

"He's right girlie, these outfits are too cute to ruin with salt water, so off they go" Steph states pulling her skirt down.

"You're so thoughtful honey" Ace says pulling her top off and all this money comes flying out. They giggle as a shake my head.

"Busy night love" Finn says and I look at him.

"Where's Rose" I state stepping in front of Ace who is strapping down to those sexy lace thong and strapless I saw earlier.

"Right here" she yells running past us in only her underwear to the water.

"Red wait up" Ace yells dropping her skirt and grabbing Steph's hand and heading to the water.

"Damn Gilmore's hot, no wonder you're marrying her" Colin says staring at the three girls splashing around.

"If you can't stop them, join them mates" Finn say stripping down and taking off to the girls.

So that's the update! So you love it? Review!


	22. Tricked by Loralei the 2nd

AN: Here is another update. Thanks to all you who reviewed! I don't own teh Gilmore girls!!

Ch 22

"I still can't believe you let us do that, why didn't you stop us" Ace screams at me. We got arrested for public nudity and illegal swimming. Now we are waiting for Lorelai and Chris to come bail us out. But knowing Lorelai, she'll wait the longest possible time to come. I just smirk at her and she throws her hands up. "Ugh" she yells sitting next to Steph. The girls took over one side and banned us from it claiming that they were intoxicated and we should have stopped them instead of joining.

"Damn Gilmore pissed" Colin leans over to me.

"You think" I state frustrated with this whole thing.

"But it's bloody hot mate, you should infuriate her more often" Finn says and I punch his shoulder.

"No, you realize that I'll be lucky if she talks to me the remainder of the week" I tell them looking over to where Rory is giving me this death look.

"McCrea, Vanderbilt, Morgan, Clooney you are free to go" the officer says coming to the door.

"What about us" Ace questions.

"They were the only ones how got bail posted" he answers her and she looks at me.

"This is all your fault" she yells at me.

"Me, how the hell did you get that, it was you and Steph who decided that swimming after drinking was a good idea not me Ace" I state.

"Exactly you should have stopped us, we could have drowned and died, is that what you wanted" she yells as her voice gets pitcher. That always happens when she yells.

"Yeah, Ace I wanted to kill you before we were married. That makes perfect sense. No of course not, if I wanted to do that I would at least wait until we were married and collect the life insurance money" I state sarcastically and hate myself afterwards because of the face on her. Crap, I did it now.

"Why the hell did I agree to marry such an inconsiderate ass" she states staring at a damn light fixture.

"You think being married to a Gilmore and a Hayden is going to be a walk in the park for me, Hell it's like being married to ten different people at once" I state and my temper is gone.

"What about having your family hate me, yeah that will be great at family parties" she states crossing her eyes.

"Well your mother doesn't care all that much about me so I call us even" I yell at her.

"Except that my mother can't ruin your career like the good for nothing father of yours can with one phone call Huntzberger" she yells and flashes of Yale graduation and the speech about being a Huntzberger will close door for her goes through my mind. I just stare at her. Maybe she was right and she won't have all the opportunities once we are married.

"Logan" she says calming and I look at her. It's one thing if she's yelling but when she does a 180 in an argument and talks calming I know I'm in for it. I start backing up from her knowing she's going to blow soon.

"I didn't mean that Ace, I promise, you're just driving me crazy in here" I state apologizing when I realize that my back is against the wall and curse silently.

"Logan…Logan…Logan" she says was too seductive walking over to me and she's up to something. I know her too well for it to be anything else.

"Ace" I try and she giggles as she approaches me.

"You wouldn't want to kill me right, you're just so frustrated that we didn't get to finish what we started at the club aren't you and that's clouding your judgments in words, right Logie" she says sweetly running her hands down my chest.

"Of course not Ace, I love you" I start when she pushes up against me and kisses me hard on the mouth and I respond immediately. Anger works for her and make me want her so damn bad. I don't care that we are in holding cell in Fiji, I just want her to know that I didn't mean it.

"Mmm" she says as I move to her neck kissing it lightly and the argument forgotten. Makeup sex is always better than anything.

"You know we're all alone in here and no one can see us" I smirk at her moving her to the bench/bed that the girls occupied earlier.

"That seems to be true" she says fusing our lips again. God, I love her.

"What to do something that I never did before" I smirk making her sit on the bench and kneeing in front of her.

"Something just for us, a first that we would share" she says running a finger across my lips and I'm so turn on right now that I just smirk at her and start moving her skirt up a little.

"Stop" Finn yells running into the holding room.

"Mate, there's a camera right there and Chris is watching, Think about what you're about to do to his daughter" he states and jump back and look up at the light. Sure enough there's an out of place lighting fixture in the corner above the bed. I look at Ace who is trying not to laugh covering her mouth and I realize then that the camera is what she saw earlier and what she was hiding from me.

"Ace" I state shocked at my fiancé.

"Sucks to be beat at your own game don't it Huntzberger" she smirks getting up and walking to the door that is unlock and right out the door.

"She got you mate" Finn states laughing like crazy. I just shake my head and walk out to the lobby to get a round of applause.

"Brilliant man really. Your face was priceless" Colin laughs.

"You know this is call for payback you little minx" I say pulling Rory to me making her crush into me and she laugh.

"No, I didn't realize until I show a red flashing light behind the bulb that it connected" she says and I look around.

"Guilty" Lorelai laughs hiding her face in Chris's shoulder "We figured you both needed to blow off steam before leaving but I didn't think that was going to happen that's why we sent Finn inside and quick.

"My pleasure Lorelai really" Finn says throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hands off the wife" Chris states.

"Possessive are you sure you want to be with him love" Finn questions Lorelai.

"Okay, we have taken up enough of these nice officers time, Rosemary grab Finn and escort him out. Mom and Dad thank you for the bail money and everyone else out" Rory states and they all file out grumping. She grabs my hand and leads me back to the holding cell throwing her purse down on the corner.

"We need a half hour" she states and the office nods handing her the video tape from earlier and she continues to pull me inside and closes the room door.

"Ace" I start as she enters the holding cell and fuses her lips with mine that I'm all too happy to continue.

"You really didn't think I want going to pass up this opportunity did you" she smirks and I love her more than anything.

"I was hoping not" I say kissing her hard and backing her back up to the bench as we put to work our half hour.

So what do you think? I thought it was funny that Lorelai did that. Thanks to one of my reviewers for the idea!!


	23. Home, Fired? smirking like a Huntzberger

Thanx for all the reviews to the past chapters. Also sorry for waiting so long for a update!

CH 23

Logan POV

"We're home" she announces to the apartment and I just laugh.

"Oh how I missed you Dante" she says hugging the coffee maker.

"Ace, is that really necessary" I shake my head at her. She will never change.

"Yes, Dante has been good to us and we left him all alone you didn't even take Camilla out for him before you left" she pouts and I think she hit a whole new level of craziness.

"Camilla" I questions confused.

"Yes, that slender little cappuccino maker we bought. Dante needs Camilla Logan especially if we are leaving for more than work. She always next to him when we go to Stars Hollow for the weekend" she states hands on her hips.

"Ace, I love you but that's insane" I state backing her up against the counter.

"It's quite logical" she smirks as I lift her to the counter.

"To a Gilmore maybe that has this insane notion that all appliances are alive and needs names so that they can communicate with the other ones in the house" I state leaving small kisses on her neck.

"See you get it, why do I need to explain then" she says giggling.

"Just promise me that whatever children we have don't inherit all this craziness because then I'll be forced to commit all of you and your mother included" I state cupping her face and kissing her nose before walking away.

"Logan" she whines following me into the bedroom.

"Have you really thought about us having kids" she says and I stop.

"Yeah haven't you" I say turning to face her.

"Well sometimes, but then others I'm glad it's just us" she says sitting in the middle of the bed Indian style.

"I know like being able to take off whenever we want and not having to worry, I mean Lorelai did call Sookie what 10 times a day for Ayden" I state crawling to sit behind her and the luggage being forgotten. She leans back and stretches her legs out.

"I think I want them but not yet, unless you're ready then we can discuss that" she says jumping up a little and turning to me.

"Ace, whenever we have a baby I'll be happy. If it does happen now then so be it, if it's 5 years from now than great" I tell her and she nods.

"You know the families will be happy, an heir to the Huntzberger family" she state and I not sure if she's joking or not.

"Our son will never be treated like I was. I will guarantee that. Sure, he might be the heir, but hell if he wants to be a fighter pilot so be it" I state and she smiles.

"Fighter pilot like his daddy" she laughs straddling me.

"I still can't believe I told you that" I smirk before kissing her and flipping us over.

"Hey, I told you about the ice Escapades so we're even" she giggles before I kiss her again and we spend the rest of the night enjoying being alone.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Look who finally joined us" Kelly laughs as I arrive at my desk Monday morning.

"Thanks for covering for me" I state.

"No problem, since you were with the new boss's son, I don't think it was a problem" she whispers. It's not public knowledge that HG bought this paper.

"Gilmore" Peter Talisman yells from his office. Great this is what I need this morning. Between the jet lag and not sleeping until 3am, I need coffee.

"Peter" I state walking into his office.

"What was the meaning of taking off for a damn week without notice? Do you have any idea what you did" he yells. "I was covered and all my articles were in" I state. I really hate this guy. He has done nothing but badgered me from the beginning. I haven't told Logan because I don't want to make an issue of it.

"You are supposed to give up to a month notice before taking vacation you signed the handbook you know this" he states smugly and I want to slap him. "Clean out your desk" he states.

"What you can't do that" I yelling knowing that he can't fire me.

"Yes I can. If you haven't realized I'm editor here and not you. I want it cleaned out and your break key in one hour Gilmore" he states almost smirking.

"You sure want to do that" I state leaning on two hands on the front of his desk, temping him to reconsider.

"Not unless you can think of another way to make it up to me" he says now smirking pushing his chair back and leaning back a little. This is his little game; he gets sexual favors from reporters in turn he promotes them. He has been hitting on me and Kelly since I started and I just ignore him. He hates it.

"No, but thank you for that" I state smugly and walking out to get my stuff, exactly what I needed to get Mitchum to fire him.

11 a.m. and I'm walking into HG headquarters knowing both Mitchum and Logan are working. They just recently acquired the Journal and haven't been done yet to evaluate it. The press release was this morning and it was convenient that it all happened. "Mitchum Huntzberger, please" I state to the secretary sitting there.

"He's in a meeting" she states.

"What about Logan" I say forgetting that I haven't been here and she doesn't know me.

"I'm sorry but I can't release that information" she says smugly.

"Can you please just buzz them and tell them Rory Gilmore is here" I question really starting to hate her. She has to be around my age and almost bursting out of that shirt she's wearing.

"Honey, I don't know who you think you are, but you're so not his type so why don't you go play back on the farm or something" she laughs.

"Fine, I'll call him myself" I state pulling out my phone and calling him.

"Hey gorgeous" he states.

"I need to talk to you" I say and the secretary laughs.

"How's lunch at Pablo's say noon, I'm in with dad right now" he states.

"Good but could you come out to the entrance first and tell little miss attitude to let me pass" I state smirking at her.

"What…you're here" he says and I see a door open and sure enough Logan and Mitchum both come out. I just smirk at her and shut my phone.

"Mindy why didn't you buzz me and state that Ms Gilmore was her" Mitchum questions being the strict dictator he is.

"Whenever my fiancé walks into these door you buzz me immediately do you understand" Logan states mimicking Mitchum and I have to try to not to laugh. Like father like son I suppose.

"You told me not to let any fuzzy in here. I was just doing what you asked " she replies flirty with Logan right in front of me leaning over to give him a clear view of her chest.

"That's it you're fired. First my daughter and now Rory" Mitchum states and she looks at me.

"Wow it's really a day for that isn't it" I laugh and they look at me. I just laugh.

Why are you here Rory? Not that I think my son minds but aren't we going to see you later at the meeting" Mitchum says.

"Nope, Peter that jackass fired me because of the impromptu vacation" I state and Logan looks ready to blow.

"He can't do that, he doesn't authorization anymore" he states pulling me into what I realize is his office followed by Mitchum before closing the door. Looking around, it looks like Logan. It fits him. "You're not fired and we both know that" Logan says sitting on the arm chair.

"Well he did fire me and then decided to counter it with a blow job offer for me to keep my job" I state picking up a picture of us from one of the many LDB parties.

"I'm going to kill him" he states standing up and heading to the door when he's stopped by Mitchum.

"No, you will walk into the Journal with Rory as a united front and have her fire him. Rory, I right to assume that you will be joining HG now" he questions me.

"Umm" I say shocked. What are the two of them talking about?

"You didn't tell her did you" he looks back at Logan.

"We were slightly preoccupied Dad last week" he smirks looking at me and I have to turn away because I know I'm turning red.

"Peter was getting fired anyways this morning. I placing Logan there as editor and you as co editor to take over when he gets moved back to HG after the wedding, he will be taking over for me" Mitchum says and I look at him completely shocked.

"Why are you stepping down already, is everything okay. Are you sick? Is Elias? Do you need anything" I states and see Logan give a knowing look to his father.

"See this is way I love her, it doesn't matter how much shit she received from you or grandpa she cares" Logan says walking over and hugging me.

"I have prostate cancer and need treatment. Logan will be taking over here in July after the honeymoon, so I need to as part of this team Rory. I know that we have had our ups and downs, but you are exactly who my son needs by his side" Mitchum says.

"Thank you" I say stunned as he nods and leaves.

"Wow, who was that and what did they do with Mitchum" I say as he shuts the door.

"Funny Ace, but I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I can still trying to deal with it" Logan says hugging me.

"Its fine" I say before smirking up at him.

"What Ace" he says he says leading us to his desk.

"I guess I'm sleeping with the editor now, Paris would be so pleased" I say pushing him backwards to his chair.

"I guess you are" he says as he hike sup my skirt and I straddle him. "So Ms Gilmore, how should we spend the next few hours" he questions and I fuse our lips together in a heated passionate kiss. I can never get enough of this man. That's all the answer he needs to continue.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Around 2pm we walk into the Journal with Mitchum leading and I finally moved my engagement ring back to my finger instead of the chain it normally is on because I don't want to hide it any more. "Gilmore what are you doing here" Peter smirks as I enter the board room first.

"She's with us" Mitchum states and peter goes white as a ghost.

"I take it you all know Ms. Gilmore, she will be your co editor with my son starting tomorrow and they will evaluate that state and status of you paper and jobs" Mitchum says walking to the front to starting the 'take over' meeting as Logan joins me at the back of the room.

"Do you know how amazing you were earlier" he whispers to me.

"Logan" I sternly say.

"Just image how we can do it here, all day long" he continues and I hit his chest.

"Ms Gilmore, can you tell everyone the first thing that is going to change" Mitchum says smirking at us. Logan and I look up completely caught in the act of flirty with one another.

"Right since Logan and I are starting tomorrow and I will be here to the duration of the day; therefore, Talisman you're fired" I say smugly and smirking at Peter.

"What you can't do that" he yells.

"Wow, I thought I said that is morning" I say smirking almost like a Huntzberger and just as evil. Mitchum is slightly shocked.

"This is because I fired you isn't it. You don't have enough experience to run this paper" he yells standing up.

"Let me enlighten you on something. You're fired. You have no opinion in the matter and I advise to get back to your office and clean it out before you are slapped with my sexual harassment suits that you can back peddle your way out of" I state standing directing in front of him. He looks behind me at Logan and then to Mitchum before leaving.

"Now if anyone else has a problem with this you all can leave now. Trust me we won't have a problem replacing you" I states firmly and the whole room is quiet and looking at one another.

"Now that you scared the hell out of all of them Rory, let's begin" Mitchum laughs.

That was fun, let's review for more!!


	24. I'm going to kill him!

I felt aspired so i wrote another chapter!! Review!!

Ch 24

"Rory are you feeling alright" Grandma questions me as I'm trying on my wedding dress for the second fitting. Its 6 weeks before the wedding and I feel like crap.

"I think I caught that bug Stephanie had last week" I say.

"Sure blame it on me" Steph states walking out in the light sky blue dress we chose for the bridesmaids.

"Well if you didn't demand to invade me that day, I wouldn't be sick now" I state.

"I was lonely and Logan said you stayed home to work so I needed entertainment" she states and I shake my head.

"Ladies could be please stay still, Miranda is trying to hem the dresses" Shira commands us.

"Sorry" we both reply.

"Its fine dears, but we still have more things to be done today if you are going to meet those men of yours for the Opera" grandma says and I have to hold back laughing. It's actually a LDB gathering in the long Island for Logan's birthday, but no one but Steph and I know that. We finish with the dresses and separate from the elders to head downtown to meet Colin and Robert with the final preparations for the party.

"Wow you look like crap Gilmore" Colin says as we enter rental place.

"Don't remind me. If it wasn't Logan's birthday I would be hibernating in bed until I was better" I state sitting down at one of the tables and lying my head down.

"She's been like this all day" I hear Steph tell them.

"We can do this next week, he'll understand" Robert says.

"No, we have the family dinner on Friday and the gala for the children's museum on Saturday" I mumble and they laugh.

"Why don't you leave this up to us, we have planned a few parties in our time, and go see a doctor. If it's the flu or something Huntz isn't going to let you out on the yacht later anyways" Colin says and I look up.

"Fine, but I want everything like we discussed and I'm leaving Steph so you both don't go overboard" I state standing up only to feel dizzy and have to sit back down.

"Trying that again" I laugh standing up and I'm okay.

"Doctor now Gilmore" Colin says walking outside with me to get a taxi.

"I'll see you tonight and everything better be perfect" I say getting into the taxi and telling him the address to Dr. Mitchell.

**Doctor's office**

"Rory, how long have you felt like this" he questions coming back in after taking some blood sample. They brought me right in when I arrived.

"Not sure a few days maybe" I say.

"Okay and it's been how long since your accident" he questions.

"Almost a year" I say not really believing how much it all changed in such a short time.

"Now this is going to be personal, but have you and Logan been careful" he questions and I look at him.

"Pretty sure" I say not really knowing because of the way we been going at it.

"Do you think that maybe you could be pregnant" he says and I feel my whole body freeze.

"Umm" I say in shock.

"How amount we test for it" he states handing me a cup for a urine sample and pointing to the door.

"I'm going to kill him" I state to no one when I leave the doctor's an hour later with a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Both test they took, were positive and now I have an OBGYN appointment Monday morning. This is not what I needed right now. The wedding is in three weeks, the paper is crazy lately and now there's a new Huntzberger on the way. I'm so going to kill him. I head home knowing that I need to get dressed but I stop off to the baby store to buy a little something to give him tonight. Let's see if my darling fiancé is home so I can kill him on his birthday.

Okay, i know it's short but i wanted it like that!! So review. Next chapter is longer!!


	25. A birthday to remember

Ch 25

"Happy birthday baby" I say taking off the blindfold at the Long island pier where his new yacht is. Thanks to Mitchum and Colin, I got it here and on time. i was worried about that.

"What is this" he questions looking around.

"A yacht Logan, I thought you of all people would know that" I laugh pulling him to the yacht where everyone is hiding.

"I can see that but why are we here" he questions still confused.

"It's your birthday gift" I say smirking at him.

"What" he yells surprised and I smile.

"You're not the only one that can have a grand gesture Huntzberger, plus I figure this way maybe you won't let Finn drive it and crash it" I state pulling a shocked Logan up the ramp to the yacht.

"How did you do this without me knowing and it's exactly what I was looking at" he says looking around the deck. I watch him touch the railing like it's gold.

"I still have some secrets up my sleeve Mac" I wink and walk to the back of the yacht where the party is.

"Ace" I states following me but I sneaked into the saloon before he saw me. "Ace" he says opening the doors to the saloon and everyone yells surprise. He is completely shocked and ecstatic at the same time. He didn't see this coming. We have been so concentrated on the wedding that he didn't want to celebrate his birthday. What kind of finace would I be if I listened?

"Come here you" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. He kisses me hard and passionately and I love it.

"Okay why don't we party first mate than you can ravish reporter girl" Finn states pulling Logan away from me.

"But ravishing Ace is so much fun" he whines as Finn pulls him to the back of the room and I laugh.

"Have fun honey" I yell to him as I wave at him. As soon as he's out of sight I sneak downstairs to the captain's quarters or our room to set up the second part of the present.

"How are you feeling" Steph corners me on my way back upstairs half hour later.

"I'm good now" I state trying to get past her but she stops me.

"Try again, you're hiding something" she states and I look at her.

"Steph, I love you but it's Logan's birthday so can we have this discussion later about whether or not I'm hiding something" I question pushing past her.

"You're pregnant aren't you" she yells and thank god for the music blaring that no one upstairs heard her.

"Shush" I say covering her mouth.

"Don't tell anything to anyone" I say and she nods. "And no screaming" I question and she nods again. I finally let go of her mouth and she hits my arm.

"Don't do that" she states.

"I'm telling Logan later so please keep it to you" I say and she hugs me.

"He's going to flip more than about the yacht" she smiles linking arms with me as we walk back to the party. I hope she's right.

All night Steph helped me switch drinks out and keep suspicion down with was easier than trying to do it alone. Logan was too preoccupied enjoying the party and surveying the yacht to realize. Around 3am, I walked over to him at the poker table lean down kissing his neck. "Hey you" he says backing the chair up a little so I could sit on his lap.

"Enjoying your party" I question playing with his buttons of the dress shirt he has on.

"Immensely" he says kissing me.

"What do you say we end this game and I give you part two of your gift?" I question him kissing his neck while being very seductive.

"I'm out" he states to the guys and they groan.

"One more hand Gilmore" Robert states.

"Sorry boys, you had him all night" I say winking at the table before leading Logan downstairs.

"Thank you" he says pinning me against the door in the room.

"For what" I say as he lift me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"For the best birthday and this amazing gift" he says moving the straps of my dress off my shoulder so he can kiss my whole collarbone.

"There's still one more gift MAC" I say and he turns us around and lays me on the bed.

"I have you. That's all I need" he says pushing the dress almost around my waist.

"Logan, wait" I say and he looks at me. I know he's been drinking tonight and he always need sex when he's like this. We usually don't stop but I want him to know first.

"Why" he says removing my heels and kissing my ankle and I drop my head back. I love it when he does that.

"Gift first please" I say biting my lip looking back up at him and he can't refuse me.

"Fine, but then you're mine" he says sitting back. Smiling, I grab the little box from behind the pillows and hand it to him.

"Keys for the yacht" he says trying to guess.

"Nope, those are over there" I state pointing to the keys lying on the shelf. I sit on my knees so I'm level with him when he opens it. "Just open it" I say and he smirks at me and undoes the ribbon then lifts the cover.

"I don't get it" he says and I smile. He's holding a little set of white baby shoes in one hand and a keychain that says I love my daddy. He looks utterly confused.

"Logan" I say and he looks at the shoes then the keychain again and then turns to me.

"Are you…" he says stunned staring at my flat stomach.

"Well I didn't do it by myself Huntzberger" I say being a smart ass.

"We're…" he says and I take the keychain out of his hand and place his hand on my stomach.

"We're having a baby" I say finally letting the tears fall. I don't care anymore if it's the wrong time. I want this baby more than anything.

"We're having a baby" he says finally being able to make a full sentence and I smile at him.

"I love you" he says before dropping everything and cupping my face kissing me solid on the mouth. We spend the rest if the night making love to one another and talking about the future as he kisses my stomach. He looks too happy for this. Everything is perfect.

So what did you think??


	26. The wedding

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch 26

"This is it kiddo, last chance to change your mind" Dad says as we are waiting for the door to open to the church. I know Logan is there waiting for me.

"Not a chance dad" I say at him through my veil.

"Okay" he says and nods to the Brian and Gill to open the doors. As they do, I can hear the music change and it's the first time I see the church decorated and it's beautiful. Flowers arrangements on the end of the pews, the light blue and navy material crossing overhead, and all the candles; it's exactly what I wanted. As we walk down the aisle I can see no one but Logan watching me and there's nothing but a smile on his face. It's finally happening. We're getting married. We'll be spending the rest of our life together. We're be raising a family and growing old with one another. We arrive at the altar and Dad lifts my veil and kisses me cheek before handing me off to Logan.

"Hi" he says and I smile.

"Hi" I say trying not to cry.

"Ready" he whispers to be as we step up to the priest.

"Ready for anything" I say back and he can't help it but he laughs. I glance at Colin and Finn next to him knowing they heard me and they are both shaking their heads. I couldn't help it.

It's vow time and Logan goes first: "Ace, if someone would have told me four years ago, that I would fall in love, I would have called them crazy. If someone would have told me that I would meet a girl that would test every part of me and make me want her more than anything, I would have called them insane. But then I met you and you made realize that there was more to life than what I doing. I wanted you more than anything in the world, but you didn't give into the charm, the high and mighty attitude that I had. I had to be real with you for the first time in my life and that alone scared the hell of me. When you walked in and wanted to stop seeing me, I was lost. I knew I couldn't let that happened. So I took the greatest leap in my life and gave you everything you wanted. We have had our ups and downs like everyone, but the one thing that never changed was how much I loved you, that you were only girl for me. The only one I want lying next to me at night. Our love is forever Ace, I'm yours forever. To be standing her looking at you now, I know that you are my world, our secrets are ours and that for the rest of my life I will be the man that you need. The one you turn to and the only one who gets to love you." he reaches up and wipes the tears that are falling.

Crying throughout, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get threw mine. "Logan" I start but I have to stop to breathe and he smirks at me. "Logan, the first time I saw you, I thought you were just like the rest of them, spoiled rich boy that got what he wanted when he wanted and honestly I just wanted to slap that smirk off your face. But then our meeting in the hall and I knew, hey this one actually has a mind. You tested me every single second of this relationship and at time I wonder why I signed up for this. People called me crazy. That I was delusional if I thought you were going change, even my Mom thought it, but what they didn't see was how you were when we were alone. The nights when I just needed someone to hold me, you were there. When I needed someone to turn to, you were there. When I was frightened, confused, depressed, you were there. It was at these times that I knew that I loved you, that I needed you more than anything. We have our secrets and surprises throughout this crazy rollercoaster we have been on, but you were always by my side and now I'm at yours forever. I love you" I say and he wipes more tears away.

The wedding finished and we walked back down the aisle to the waiting limo to take up to the reception.

"How are you feeling" he questions once we're alone. He was worried all last night about me getting sick this morning and him not being there

"Good. I didn't get sick this morning but right now it just feels so surreal now Logan" I say kissing him.

"I know that feeling" he says touching my stomach that conveniently hides the fact that I'm 18 weeks pregnant under all the beading of the corset style top. I went to the lady last week and had her take it out a little.

"Think they will figure it out" I say.

"Your mom maybe" he says. "We just going to wait for everyone guess than tell them right baby" he says talking to my stomach.

"I'm going to tell Mom before we leave tonight" I say and he looks up at me.

"If you want" he says cupping my face and kissing me.

Later after the reception that was filled with dancing, great food thanks to Sookie and embarrassing speeches by Mom, Colin, Finn and Lane, I get change to meet Logan so we can leave for the month long honeymoon. "Hey kid" Mom say walking into the back room.

"I'm all ready to go" I say straightening the baby doll dress that I decided to wear.

"I'm proud of you kid, after everything that happened this past year, you got your happy ending. He loves you kid and that's all I mother can hope for" she says hugging me.

"Thanks Mom. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. I owe everything to you" I say while hugging her.

"I love you Rory" she says letting go.

"Love you too Mom" I say crying a little.

"Okay enough with the crying bit, let's get you out there, that husband of yours looks ready to burn a hole in a pavement outside" she laughs zippering up my gown that she's taking home with her.

We say goodbye to everyone and Logan gets into the car when I call Mom over for one more hug.

"I love you" I say hugging her.

"Love you too kid, but you need to go" she says hugging me back.

"Can you do me one last favor" I question her and she nods.

"Save baby brother's clothes for me" I say kissing her cheek and getting into the limo leaving her standing there shocked.

Reviews make me happy!!


	27. Flying monkey and sedated

I'm being nice and doubling the update, so review and make me happy too!!

CH 27

It's been a little over three weeks since we left and we are actually on our way to the sonogram before heading to surprise mom in Stars Hollow. Dr. Mitchell squeezed us in today. "Hello Rory, Logan how was the cruise" he says shaking Logan's hand.

"Great Doctor" he replies as I lay on the exam table and he gets the machine ready you can tell that I'm pregnant now.

"Rory, the baby looks great" Dr. Mitchell says moving the wand around my stomach for a good ten minutes.

"Did you want to know what it is" he questions and I look at Logan.

"That's all up to you Ace" he says and I nod.

"I would start registering for those football lessons now" the doctor says and Logan jumps up.

"It's a boy" he says enthusiastically going over to the screen for a closer look.

"It's a boy Ace" he says coming back to me.

"So I heard" I state sarcastically at the antics of my husband.

"Ace I know you wanted a girl, but it's a boy. I have son" he says kissing my hand. "I have a son, I have a son" he continues almost bouncing off the walls.

"Easy there Logan" I laugh at him.

"Sorry, I'm a little excited" he says sitting back down trying to control himself.

"That's quite alright. The Dad's are usually like that when they find out it's a boy" the doctor laughs.

"Well we'll see you in 4 weeks Rory" Dr. Mitchell says handing us a few picture and Logan is almost floating.

"It's a boy. My boy" he says rubbing my stomach outside the doctor's office.

"Our son" I correct him.

"Oh yeah, I knew that" he says as Frank pulls up to take us to Stars Hollow.

**Stars Hollow**

"Hello anyone home" I state walking into the Crap shack.

"Rory" Dad says walking out with Ayden in his hands.

"Hey Dad" I say.

"Wait you didn't look like that when you left" he states looking at the little baby bump that I'm sporty.

"Nope, it grew overnight" I say and he looks up at Logan.

"She's…" Dad says shocked and we nod.

"How would you like to have a grandson" Logan say showing Dad the pictures.

"It's a boy" Dad yells excited and I laugh at the two of them man hugging in excitement.

"What is going on in here" Mom questions coming inside.

"Hey mom" I say.

"You" she says pointing at me. Oh no I'm in trouble. I back up a around the couch leaving it between us.

"Lorelai she's having a boy" Dad says just as proud as Logan was.

"Traitor" she says pointing to me, knowing that I'm a Gilmore and should have had a girl first.

"No, blame him" I say pointing at Logan.

"Yes blame me. That's fine. It's a boy. I don't care" he says and Mom and I laugh at him.

"He's quite excited isn't he" She says calming down and walking to me.

"He was like a flying monkey around the doctor's office earlier, I thought I would have to sedate him" I laugh hugging her.

"Next time, I little warning kid" she laughs. "So you're not mad" I question her. "No way what do you think of Aunt Lorelai" she looks at me and I shake no.

"Try grandma" I laugh.

"Wait you knew" Dad questions us.

"Yep, when I was doing the imitation of the Mime after they left" Mom says walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't even notice" he says looking at me.

"We planned on tell everyone tomorrow night at dinner" Logan says as we enter the kitchen.

"Oh, that is not going to go over well" Mom says and I look at her.

"And why not" I say snotty.

"You pulled one over not only on Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden, but on Shira Huntzberger too. I don't want to be the two of you tomorrow. That reminds me, Chris we need to pack popcorn" she says and I shake my head.

"They want this more than we do I think. They are going to have this baby registered for boarding school and Yale before he's even here" I state sitting down on the couch back in the living room.

"Don't you mean by the end of the night, kid" Mom states sitting next to me and playing with my stomach.

"We're walking into hell Logan" I say looking at my husband.

"No, dad's been after me since the in my office about when the new heir would be here" he laughs grabbing a soda from the tray Dad brought in from the kitchen.

"I don't need to know that" Dad laughs.

"This from the guy who created her on the balcony of my parents house" Mom states and I shake my head.

"True" he says sitting back and we enjoy a peaceful afternoon walking Ayden trying to crawl around the floor.

**Dinner**

"You're pregnant" Emily states as we walk into the parlor at the Huntzbergers.

"Yes" I answer her and she looks at grandpa. The whole room is quiet.

"How far along" Shira questions us.

"22 weeks mom" Logan says handing me a glass of water.

"That means you were pregnant at the wedding" Francine continues and we both nod.

"That's unacceptable. Everyone is going to assume that this was a shot gun wedding now Logan how could you" Shira states standing up.

"Mom, if anyone who knows Rory and I think that, they are crazy" Logan tells them.

"Well, I for one are thrilled" Mitchum says walking in and we turn to see him. "Congratulations to you both" he says kissing my cheek and shaking Logan's hand.

"Pod person" I whisper to Logan who is just staring at his father.

"I don't think so" he says as we sit down.

"I agree with you Mitchum. The kids look happy and I for one can't wait to see what it is" Richard says.

"It's a boy" Logan almost yells jumping up to get the sonogram pictures from his jacket pocket and everyone looks at him.

"Well done my boy, an heir on the first try" Elias says hugging Logan and I think I stepped into the twilight zone.

"Yes excellent" Mitchum adds.

"You don't look too happy dear" Shira says.

"I am, I was just kind of hoping for a girl" I tell her and my grandmothers.

"Another Gilmore Girl, are you sure your husband could handle that" Francine laughs.

"Actually, I don't know, maybe it's better this way" I say watching Logan getting congratulated by the guys.

"We all want girls. It's a woman thing. But your baby boy is something you will treasure and hold closest to your heart" Shira says looking at Logan.

"I guess your right" I say as Honor and Josh walk in.

"What did I miss" she questions seeing the odd sight in front of her and everyone looks at her.

"I'm having a boy" Logan says hugging the life out of his sister.

"Wait, Rory's pregnant" she questions and I nod.

"Oh no fair" she says slapping Josh's chest before coming over to hug me. They have been trying for a year for one. "I'm happy for you" she says sitting down next to me.

"Thanks" I smile as the maid comes in to tell us dinner is ready.

So what do you think??


	28. Baby boy and a promise

Update and to let you all know that this is coming to an end!

CH 28

"Rory you need to breath" I say driving through the crazy traffic in midtown. Why are all these people out at 2am? Oh, right it's Friday night or Saturday morning. The time as flown by and Ace's water broke three weeks early. We're not ready. No, correction I'm not ready. She's had the hospital bag packed since 7 months. The nursery is set, the clothes are bought, the bottles are sterilized, and everything is ready for baby but daddy. I'm freaking out inside and try to stay calm for her.

"Stop telling me what to do" she screams at me before grabbing my hand and squeezing it and I swear she's going to break my hand by the end of this.

"Logan" she says as I contraction ends and I look cautiously at her. "I'm scared" she says timidly.

I take her hand and kiss the knuckles, "So am I Ace."

"Don't leave me" she cries and I look at her like she's possessed.

"Not in million years Ace" I smirk and she grabs my forehead with such force that I have to try not to swerve and kill us all. Where the hell did all this strength come from?

"I really hate you" she says pissed off trying to breathe through the contraction as I pull up to the ER entrance and run around to get the door for Ace. We rush in and the nurse is waiting for us. I did call ahead of time, so I guess I knew the plan better than I thought.

"Why does this have to hurt so damn much" Ace yells as we get into the elevator to go up to the maternity ward.

"Oh sweetie, it only last for a few hours and then it'll be over" the nurse says and Ace looks at her like she's ready to kill her. "Here we are baby floor" the nurse says as she rolls Ace down to the private birthing room that we requested. It's a suite birthing room and has its own waiting room away from the normal waiting room for the maternity ward.

"You're early" Dr. Mitchell says as we enter the room and he's there waiting for us.

"You think" Ace snaps at him as we try to help her get her on the bed.

"You don't touch me" she snaps at me and I look at the doctor.

"Normal Logan" he says and I nod. This isn't normal behavior. This is something out of those twilight episode with the woman getting possessed by aliens and murdering their husbands. I think I fear for my life.

"Okay, let's get u in a gown and take a look" the doctor says and Ace looks at me almost worried.

"What's wrong" I say stepping closer to her and she leans into me whispering something to me and I laugh.

"Ace, I don't think you're going to need those" I say kissing her cheek having my naïve wife back for a mere second. She lets me get her get undressed and into the gown before the doctor and nurse come back to get her hooked up to an IV and find out how far dilated she is.

"Well it looks like this little one isn't going to make us wait too long, Rory you're about a 6 and when you get to almost 10 we can start having this baby" he smiles at her when he was done checking her.

"See Ace, not too much long" I say from my sit next to the bed and she slaps the back of my head. Ouch!

"What do you say I give you something for the pain instead of you beating up Logan all night" the doctor laughs and nods to the nurse who inserts two needles into the IV port in her hand, and it's probably the Demerol.

"She should start feeling that any time now" the doctor says to me "and I'll see you in an hour" he tells Ace who looks awfully relaxed all of a sudden.

"Are you okay" I question a quite high looking Rory.

"You're cute" she says and I laugh knowing the pain meds kicked in.

"You're pretty cute yourself Ace" I say before she pulls the front of my shirt down towards her and kiss me hard on the mouth.

"I love you but you ever make me do this everything again, I will cut that precious member of yours off and feed it to you" she states before passing out. I just stare at her. Evil Rory is something I'm not used to. Kissing her forehead, I quietly walk out of the room down to the waiting room to see that Lorelai, Chris and almost every member of our immediate and extended family there.

"She's asleep" I say rubbing the back of my head that still hurts a little.

"Did she hit, please tell me that my baby hit you, ooh she hit you more than once right. That's my girl" Lorelai says way to hyper for 3:30 in the morning.

"Don't mind her, she stuck a straw in the coffee pot, that was extra strong and drank on the way" Chris says and I look shocked at her. Ace did that once and was up and hyper for a good three hours before crashing for 6. I guess like mother like daughter.

"I want to see her" she says almost bouncing on my arm.

"Why don't we wait until she's awake" I say pushing her back to Chris.

"Mean you ruin all my fun" she pouts as Richard gets her to sit down.

I walk back to see Ace after grabbing some coffee and I see the nurse in checking the machines. "She's doing really well. The contractions are strong and about 7 minutes apart" she says as she shows me the recording.

"So how much longer" I question.

"I would say by 8 your son should be here" she says leaving and I sit down next to Ace watching her sleep. Is it really possible to love someone this much. It really is.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm getting pelted with ice chips. "Oh look kid he's up" Lorelai says and I look at the two of them.

"Wakey wakey sleepy baby" Ace says and I shake my head at the two of you.

"I thought they were keeping you out until the caffeine high wore off" I question Lorelai glancing down at my watch, It's about 5am.

"They tried, but this one hit the nurse so they sent me in here to stop her.

"Ace you hit a nurse" I say shocked. "Well you were sleeping and she was making me feel fat" she says screaming the last word as another contraction hits and I grab her head. She breathes it in and in.

"Wow that was a good one kid" Lorelai says rubbing her arm "You should be ready to deliver soon" she adds. "I'll leave you two" she says kissing Rory's forehead as the doctor comes in.

"Well, let's see where we are" he says and I smile at Ace.

"I love you" I say caressing her cheek, she just nods as I think another contraction hits and that's fast.

"She's' just about there, we're going to get ready, you ready to have your baby" the doctor tells the nurse.

"I can't do this" she yells as she tries to push and I try to keep her focus.

"Come Ace, you're doing great" I say standing near her knee making her sit up to me like the doctor says.

"No, I can't" she yells then stops pushing for a minute and lays back.

"Yes you can. You're Gilmore you don't give up. That's not the woman I married. You stood up to my dad, kicked my ass more times than I can count and gave them hell at the paper. Come Ace, you jumped off that scaffolding with me with nothing but an umbrella. If you can do that, this is nothing" I state and everyone looks at me. "What she did" I state and shake their head.

"Okay" she says grabbing my hand getting ready to push.

"That's my girl" I smirk at her and the doctor tells her to push. It all feels like it happened so fast. Rory scream and pushing, doctor saying he sees the head and she grabs my hand harder has she pushes and the next thing I knew a loud piercing scream fills the room and she falls backwards exhausted.

"I love you Ace" I say grabbing her face and kissing her as they place the baby on her stomach so we can see him quickly before they moved him to get cleaned up.

"Where's he going" she says timidly and I smile.

"He's right there" I point to the left so she can see him getting washed off and kiss her hand not caring that I'm crying.

"He's so little" she says amazed looking back at me and I see that's she crying.

"He's perfect Ace" I say wiping her tears away.

"I love you Logan" she says and I lean up kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"Okay Mommy and daddy, who wants to hold him first" the nurse says and I point to Ace. She lays the baby in her arms and Ace looks amazing.

"Thank you Logan for making me a mom" she says looking at me touching my cheek with her hand.

"Anytime Ace, Anytime" I say kissing her forehead.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Can we come in" Lorelai questions' peeking into the private room about an hour after the baby was born.

"Hey Mom" Rory says as Mom and Lorelai comes inside.

"They figured since we were the grandmas we get first looks" Lorelai states walking to us. "He's so precious" Shira says.

"Mom, Lorelai meet your grandson, Christopher Mitchum Hayden Huntzberger" I say lifting the baby up and they are shocked.

"You named him after your father" Mom questions me as I lay the baby into Lorelai's arms first.

"And your father" Lorelai questions Rory. "Why don't you like it?" she questions.

"No, it's perfect, just a shock" Lorelai says.

"We couldn't decide so we figured a name that represented both families and figured that the next one will be a girl and carry on the Gilmore name" Rory says and I smile at her.

"Already thinking of the next one" Mom laughs.

"Not really, we'll see how this one goes" I laugh as Lorelai passes the baby to Mom.

"You think the grandfathers could have some time too" Chris questions walking in followed by dad. It has to be a good half hour since Mom and Lorelai came in.

"Of course" Rory says. They both come inside and congratulate us both and kissing Rory's cheek.

"So I want to see my grandson" Chris says and Lorelai who was holding the baby walks over to him and hands him the baby.

"Kiddo, he's amazing" Chris says to Rory.

"You did good son" Dad says to me.

"Thanks" I smile proudly.

"They named the baby after the two of you" Mom says and the men look at us.

"What" Chris questions.

"Christopher Mitchum Hayden Huntzberger" Rory says and Chris hands the baby back to Lorelai before hugging Rory.

"Thank you" he says.

"Son, you didn't…"Dad starts looking at me.

"There's no one else I would want my son to grow up to be as strong and powerful as you Dad" I say and I think for a minute, I see him almost cry.

"Thank you Logan. I know that I haven't been the best father, but I promise you and Rory that I will be a better grandfather" he says hugging me and I'm caught off guard. Lorelai walks up and taps him on the shoulder.

"Want to hold your grandson Mitchum" she questions and he lifts the baby out of her arms and cradle him softy.

So what do you think? Review


	29. Surrel but perfect

This is short and sweet ending for this story! I don't own Gilmore Girls!!

Ch 29

Two years later

"Home at last" I say tried walking in from work.It's Friday and good ridance. I just want to relax and sleep until tuesday.

"Dada" Christopher yells running.

"Hey buddy" I say lifting him up and hugging him.

"Pop" he yells and I turn to see Dad walking inside.

"Yeah little man" he state pulling Christopher out of my hands. Dad kept his promise that day in the hospital and has been there for Christopher all the time. They have weekly play dates and they redesigned my own room as a playroom for him and Jacob, Honor's little boy that they had a few months ago.

"What are you doing here" I question heading into the living room looking for Rory.

"You're mother called and told me to meet her here instead of at the house" he states.

"Logan" Rory yells from the top of the steps.

"Down here" I yell and Dad laughs. We were never allowed to yell growing up.

"Hey Mitch" she says kissing Dad's cheek.

"Have you seen my wife" he questions.

"Shira's outside with everyone, I just need to borrow this one for a minute" she smirks at me pulling my arm.

"I'll stall as long as possible. Come on big guy, let's go find Nana" Dad laughs walking to the backyard with the Christopher.

"Hey Ace" I say pulling her closer and kissing her passionately.

"Hi" she smiles at me before kissing me and I love it. After 6 years together, the passion is still there.

"Come with me" she says grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs.

"Ace, I know we have been a little occupied with the merger, but everyone is downstairs and I'm hungry" I state as we climb the steps and walks us down to one of the spare rooms before stopping. Little does anyone know that Rory is pregnant again and we are telling them I guess today, since everyone is here?

"Stop you're whining for a second Huntzberger. You will eat in a minute. I just want to show you something first" she says handing me a blindfold.

"Ace, kinkiness will need to wait until later" I smirk.

"Logan put it on" she demands and I laugh but do as she says. Mood swings already kicking in.

"Happy" I state.

"Yes" she says and I can hear the door open. She locked this door two weeks ago and said it was a surprise. She was too happy so I didn't push to find out.

"What I'm allowed in now" I say sarcastically and I can bet she's shaking her head at me.

"Okay take it off" she says as I hear the door close. I take it off and get hit with everything pink and girly and the Castle Princess drawing on the wall. "Um okay" I say not understanding.

"Turn around" she says and I do seeing a white canopy crib sitting in there.

"Wait" I start shocked. This will mean Ace knows already.

"It's a girl" she smiles at me.

"A girl" I say still stunned. Another Gilmore girl, what did I do?

"They had a cancellation early and I just needed to know Logan. I didn't know if I would survive another boy. Christopher is a handful. I found out and called the baby store and they just finished delivery it before everyone showed up" she says stepping closer. I step closer and cup her face.

"I love you Ace" I smile before kissing her. This is perfect. My life, our life is perfect. I have Ace and that's all that matters

"Forever Logan" she states as I spin her around excitedly.

Everything is finally perfect, yet so surreal, but this is the life we always wanted and now we have it.

The End!!

Thank you for all that reviewed and i hope you enjoyed it! Until next time.


End file.
